amnésie
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasuke a perdu la memoire, il rencontre Naruto et toute sa bande Hors univers, yaoi, SasuXnaru et GaaraXshino ,divers....., fic assez longue mais mise en un bloc par pure faineantise......LOOOOL


Dans un lycée d'une zone peu réputée du village de Konoha, un groupe d'amis profitait du beau temps pour discuter et faire un peu de sport. Les uns parlaient forts, les autres riaient et jouaient. Un peu plus loin, à l'écart, sous un arbre assez grand, un jeune homme brun feignait de lire un livre. Il lisait il était vrai mais jetait de temps à autre des regards vers le groupe. Il était dans ce lycée depuis sa seconde et avait remarqué que cet attroupement grossissait depuis. Il avait l'air d'avoir pour centre gravitaire un blond qui aimait hurlait dans tous les sens, un vrai phénomène qui prenait toujours la vie du bon coté. Il l'avait déjà vu de loin se battre et ne l'avait jamais vu en réelle difficulté. Il détailla le groupe à nouveau, un regard en coin. Le blond jouait aujourd'hui au football avec le reste des garçons. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient dans sa classe d'ailleurs. Il les connaissait de vue mais n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'aller vers eux tous, d'ailleurs il ne savait le prénom d'aucun d'entre eux, n'y prêtant jamais attention même en cours. Seul le blond occupait quelquefois ses pensées et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ferma son livre et décida de se rendre vers la salle de cours avant que la sonnerie ne lâche son glas.

Un léger frottement fit ouvrir un œil à Sasuke. _6 heures du mat_. Il tendit la main, atteignit son réveil et l'éteignit pour qu'il ne puisse sonner à l'heure programmer. Normalement il aurait du dormir 30 minutes de plus. Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il écarta d'une main lancinante le rideau qui lui caressait doucement le visage. Il n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre le soir précédent à cause de la chaleur qui régnait depuis quelques jours sur le pays, et le vent soulevait calmement le fin tissu. Il soupira et se redressa, s'accoudant à la fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais.

Dans la faible lueur matinale, il distingua une couleur vive se déplaçant dans les quelques ombres encore vivante. Un jeune homme s'avança, l'air totalement endormi, il trébucha alors sur un bout brisé du trottoir et s'étala de tout son long sur le ciment sale. Assis, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et passa une main sur ses yeux, se les frottant à moitié. _Ça à pas l'air de l'embêter plus que ça de s'être étalé_ pensa le brun. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la boite au lettre de la maison pour y déposer un journal. Un faible rayon de soleil toucha alors le jeune homme et Sasuke reconnut le blond de son lycée. Son attention devint plus vive. L'autre s'étirait à présent, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Il se retourna alors, derrière lui passait un jeune homme tout de vert vêtu, une coupe au bol ornait son crâne et de grands yeux ronds et expressifs le fixait. Il l'avait interpellé et le salué énergiquement en continuant sa route rapidement. Le blond repris son vélo, l'enfourcha et s'élança. Un détail frappa l'œil auparavant morne du brun qui jouait encore au voyeur. Le garçon devait aimer l'orange car c'était la couleur qui l'enveloppait presque entièrement aujourd'hui encore, _il a encore la même veste criarde…_

Un bruit dans le couloir l'arracha à sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son frère aîné dans l'embrasure de la porte. _Il vient encore voir si je me lève...tsss_. La surprise n'eut pas sa place sur les traits fins de Sasuke. Ses yeux noirs étaient vides d'expressions, froids et blasés. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux aujourd'hui. Surtout pas son frère. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une sensation qu'il apparentait à un malaise ou à une appréhension qu'il devait lui vouait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était le cas que depuis le jour ou il avait tous perdu. Il était son dernier lien de parenté mais plus rien ne l'y attachait de son propre raisonnement. Et il avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il n'y arrivait pas. _Qu'a-t-il pu me faire ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est-il ? Et qui suis-je ?_

Chaque matin au réveil, ces questions revenaient à la vue d'Itachi. Au début il les avait posé, mais un mur s'était dressé. Ils ne s'adressaient d'ailleurs presque plus la parole. Amnésie. Voilà le nom de sa maladie. Il s'était réveillé un matin dans un lit inconnu, dans une pièce immaculée et sans vie. Autour de lui s'étaient tenue quelques personnes, aussi silencieuse que peuvent l'être un homme. On lui avait posé des questions, il n'avait rien compris, il avait eu peur et avait pleuré. Puis on l'avait laissé seul, il ne servait à rien. Voilà les paroles qu'il entendit de la bouche d'un homme en costume d'homme de loi.

Il avait alors essayé de retrouver qui il était dans les limbes de son esprit, mais l'effort lui fit mal à la tête. Son frère était alors apparut et lui expliqua qu'il avait eu un accident, qui il était l'un envers l'autre et qu'il le ramenait chez eux. Mais pour Sasuke l'être lui faisant face lui était inconnu. Au bout d'un moment il s'était interrogé sur l'absence d'objets pouvant lui rappeler son passé. L'autre lui avait répondus qu'il valait mieux oubliés. Sasuke ne put rien faire contre l'isolement que lui fit subir son aîné. Il ne se souvenait de rien. _Et depuis je ne suis plus rien._

Pourtant une fois entré au lycée, une personne avait attiré son attention. La première depuis se qu'il appelait sa mort. Et aujourd'hui le mystère des sensations qu'il réveillait en lui, était la seule chose qui le faisait continuer sa vie sans intérêt.

Son frère ne s'était pas attardait, ils s'étaient regardé en chien de faïence quelques instants. _C'est l'heure_. Habituellement son frère arrivait une minute après que la sonnerie du réveil ait carillonné une première fois. Sasuke s'extirpa du lit accueillant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _Il n'est vraiment pas expansif, il doit m'en vouloir, sûrement qu'il aurait préféré garder son indépendance…_. Itachi avait en fait expliqué à son petit frère qu'il était revenu de l'étranger pour s'occuper de lui après l'accident et qu'il avait préféré déménager pour ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement en cas de crise, comme il en avait eu certaines à l'hôpital. En effet, son frère lui avait reporté qu'il faisait des crises violentes lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec des personnes qui pouvait lui rappeler son passé. Pourtant le jeune Uchiha ne se souvenait pas de visite ni de crise. Cependant il se devait de faire confiance à son frère malgré le mal être qu'il lui amenait. L'autre avait continué en disant qu'il s'occuperait de lui et qu'il avait tous abandonnés de sa vie pour le soutenir. Cet argument avait toujours fait se sentir coupable Sasuke.

Finissant sa toilette il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, son frère n'était déjà plus là, _un fantôme voila à quoi il ressemble, et moi, je dois le gêner, j'aurais du disparaître moi aussi. Pourquoi depuis ce jour, jamais personne n'est venu me chercher ? Je n'avais pas d'amis ? J'ai toujours était seul ?_ Il repensa au blond. _En fait je dois être jaloux de sa complicité avec ses amis…_

Il s'attabla sans conviction, il attrapa le thé qu'il s'était préparé et le but, le liquide lui réchauffant le corps. Il vit l'heure sur le four et se releva, attrapant un pain au chocolat d'une main et son sac de l'autre. Il sortit de chez lui et sa dernière pensée fut pour son frère. N_e pas être au retard, je ne veux pas avoir de problème, si j'en ai il en aura et je ne veux pas avoir a m'expliquer avec lui_.

Il arriva au lycée, encore à moitié vide. Il retourna vers son arbre et se réinstalla, comme chaque jour à son pied. Il aimé la tranquillité qu'il y trouvait, le mettant à l'écart et lui permettant cependant de voir arriver les autres élèves. Il ressortit son livre et surveilla de temps à autres qui arrivait. Il avait une demi heure de battement avant que les cours ne commencent. Comme chaque jours, le joggeur en vert arrivait en premier, suivit de peu par le blond. Le pion qui se nommait Kankuro arrivait ensuite, déposant dans son sillage une blonde mutine, de taille assez moyenne et un roux petit et calme. _Tiens, aujourd'hui encore il ne salue vraiment que le blond_. Vint ensuite un brun portant une queue de cheval relevée haut sur son crâne, baillant la plupart du temps et restant prés de la blonde. Des rires s'élevèrent dans le groupe, un autre jeune homme arriva alors, capuche sur la tête, se joignant sans difficultés à l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait. Il était suivi de peu par un autre garçon qui portait un manteau a col montant et de petites lunettes rondes. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le roux qui ne lâchait pas le blond du regard. _Il m'énerve._ De grands gloussements attirèrent son attention, deux filles venaient de passer les portes d'entrée, l'une blonde, l'autre aux cheveux roses. Elles le regardaient et minaudaient. Sasuke revint alors à son livre. Plus que dix minutes et la première sonnerie retentirait. Les garçons avaient commençaient une petite partie de foot, les filles étaient parties les encourager. Un garçon brun aux cheveux long et au regard pale arriva, avec ce qui sembla à Sasuke être sa sœur. Elle se tenait prés de lui et d'une autre fille, brune elle aussi, coiffée en chignon et qui tenait le garçon par le bras. Ils se firent interpellés par un _petit lardon sur patte._

Comme pour le punir d'avoir eu cette pensée, Sasuke vit passé juste devant son nez, sentant la puissance du tir, le ballon de foot qui partit se perdre dans les buissons derrière lui. Heureusement que le blond lui avait hurlé de faire attention, lui faisant ainsi tourné sa tête en sa direction. Le léger déplacement lui ayant sauvé la face. A présent, il voyait le blond courir à lui, suivit par le brun à capuche et qui apparemment aimé les peintures de guerres.

ça…..ça va ? le blond s'était accroupi face à lui.

Mais t'as bien vu qu'il l'a évité Naruto

….., Sasuke les observait mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche

Hmmm ? oi laisse Naruto, il te répondra même pas, c'est 'face de glace' tu vois pas ? Sasuke tiqua légèrement d'un faible mouvement de mâchoire. Naruto le remarque mais n'en fit rien paraître.

Mais regarde Kiba, il a pas l'air bien….

Bof, il a toujours eu cette couleur craie à mon avis. _Que ?_

AHAHAH, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Et depuis quand tu mates les mecs toi ?

N'IMPORTE QUOI ! et Kiba se détourna, rougissant et partit récupérer la balle. Naruto continua de sourire et regarda a nouveau Sasuke.

T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

….

…, t'es muet ?

NARUTOOO tu fous quoi ? Kiba de retour sur le terrain l'interpeller pour continuer la partie, et puis laisse le il a pas de langue se mec.

Mmm, une moue dubitative accompagna le petit grognement. SHIKAMARUUUUU, le brun à la queue de cheval se tourna vers eux, y'a des muets dans le lycéeeee ?

NARUTOOO T'AS PAS FINIS DE GUEULER ?

Ne ? oh pardon, j'avais pas réalisé Tsunade sama, héhéhé, il se grattait la tête et revint au brun au sol. Si tu dis rien c'est que tu vas bien je pense hein ?...si t'as un problème viens me voir ok ? continua Naruto en se redressant.

Mmm, le blond le regardait satisfait, un sourire énorme apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Oh fantastique t'es pas muet ! SHIKA c'est bon j'ai ma réponse

LA FERME BAKA, ils sont à moins de 5 mètres de toi, t'es pas obligé de réveiller les morts !

Huh ? DESOLE Tsunade sama, un énorme rire s'écoulant du fond de sa gorge.

Naruto s'éloigna rapidement, n'entendant pas un faible rire raisonné dans le silence qu'il laissait. Moins de 5 minutes après, la sonnerie retentit, le groupe du blond se scinda en deux. L'on voyait que certains membres à l'intérieur des deux grands groupes étaient plus proches qu'avec d'autres. Le plus grand groupe, celui de Naruto, commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus proche, l'autre, composait plutôt de fille et d'un garçon disparut vers le gymnase. Sasuke se leva, épousseta son jean, remit son sac contre son épaule et gravit l'escalier à son tour. Il entra dans la salle, elles étaient toutes ouvertes dès le matin, rien n'étant à voler à l'intérieur. Il s'installa sur son bureau habituel, celui le plus proche de la sortit contre le mur, au premier rang. Il entendit un énorme éclat de rire, suivit de plusieurs autres, les chaises grincèrent. Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait à qui appartenait se rire. Il était dans la même classe que le groupe depuis cette année. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à vraiment s'intéresser au blond. Il savait ou se trouver ce dernier. A son contraire il préférait le dernier rang, aux abords de la fenêtre. Sasuke posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, il était si las. Il soupira plusieurs fois. _Quand va arriver se foutu prof ?_ il soupira encore. Depuis quelques jours il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et dormait mal. Comme toujours à cette période de l'année, mais à son grand désarroi, il ne se souvenait jamais des cauchemars qu'il faisait, _car ça ne peut être que ça, vu que je me réveille parfois en hurlant. Enfin, ça ne durera que quelques jours encore et puis tout reviendra à la normal…._

Sasuke sentit contre son front une main fraîche, il ouvrit les yeux étonné. Naruto se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiet.

Tu vas bien ?

…..

Oi t'es pale tu sais ?

NARUTO ! le blond tourna la tête,

Laisse le je te dis, il te parlera jamais. La moue peu convaincu revint sur le visage tanné.

Ouais ouais, il leva les yeux au ciel. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? Sasuke c'est ça ? T'es dans le lycée depuis longtemps ? je t'avais jamais vu avant. Eh ben ? t'as pas de langue ? Pourtant j'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure non ? T'es sur que tu vas bien ? T'es pale ? et puis t'as des cernes ? tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Tu verras je connais bien Tsunade sama et …

….., Sasuke le fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, _comment peut-il débiter autant de choses sans respirer ?_

NARUTOOO !

Mais quoi encore ? je lui cause là Sakura

Tu monologues mon vieux, laisse le tranquille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke et elle devint rouge pivoine. _Rougit pas idiote, sa jure comme pas deux avec ta couleur rose…._

Tsss, _elle m'énerve avec son air innocent de sainte nitouche_,

Alors alors ? Naruto s'adressait de nouveau à son encontre, voyant qu'il avait desserré les dents.

Narutooo ! refirent en chœur une parti du groupe, tous le fixant, seul le roux regardait à peine la scène, cette dernière ne l'intéressant apparemment pas le moins du monde.

….,il souriait toujours à Sasuke, ne leurs prêtant pas attention.

…., ça peut aller. Un sourire encore plus éclatant eclaira le visage déjà lumineux du blond.

Aaaaahhhh enfin tu….

Naruto à ta place, ils n'avaient pas entendu la deuxième sonnerie et le prof venait de poser en une légère tape sa main sur la tête du blond, se qui fit rire un bon nombre d'élèves.

Euh oui senseï…..et il se dégagea pour se rendre vers sa table.

Le cours passa lentement, Sasuke avait les yeux qui lui piquaient et essayait tant bien que mal de les garder ouverts. Pour ne pas s'endormir d'ennuis, il se mit à repenser aux événements du matin. Une ombre s'immisça devant lui.

allooooo allo, la Terre appel la Lune

…..son regard redevint lucide et était entré en contact avec celui de son professeur, un homme plutôt grand et jeune malgré sa chevelure grise qui lui cachait un oeil. _Mais qui ne se fait pas de couleurs de nos jours ?_

Oh, tu daignes enfin redescendre de ton nuage Sasuke ? Tiens, il lui tendit une craie, pour te féliciter tu as le droit d'aller résoudre l'équation au tableau.

Monsieur, fit Naruto du fond de la salle, il est pas bien là…

Tu préfères y aller ?

Mais Sasuke se leva, coupant cour la conversation et partit sans grande motivation vers le tableau. De loin, il avait regardé l'équation dans son ensemble. _Les maths, rien de plus facile pour moi baka de prof, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps._ Il réfléchit deux secondes, _non, rien de particulier_, il résolut le problème d'une traite. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa place, toujours dans le silence le plus totale depuis que le professeur s'était adressé a lui. Il réalisa alors que tous les regards le regardaient ébahis. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette classe, il remarqua le nombre d'yeux qui prenaient place. Les regards étaient soit blasés, soit dégoûtés, ahuris ou encore envieux. Peu lui montrait une certaine sympathie pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sasuke ?

….., il tourna la tête nonchalamment vers son professeur.

Tu sais ce que tu as résolut là ?

….., un problème de maths ? _qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui_

Huhuhu, petit malin va. Ce que t'as fait là est un problème que l'on donne dans certaines universités huppés, aux concours d'entrées, peut arrive à la résoudre. Et toi, tu clignes des yeux et tu te lances, le pire c'est que c'est juste. Tu serais pas surdoué par hasard ?

…., Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, _je ne me souviens pas baka, tu sais pas que je suis amnésique ?_

……, le prof attendait sa réponse mais le brun ne semblait pas décider à la lui dire._ Il faudrait que j'avoue que je sais même pas qui je suis, tu peux toujours courir_

Senseï ! le seul surdoué du lycée est dans la classe, tous se tournèrent vers Naruto, mais c'est pas Sasuke, c'est lui. Et il pointa Shikamaru d'un doigt virulent, sourire aux lèvre.

Pfff….galèreeee, le brun rougissait légèrement sous tous les regards tournaient vers lui.

Sasuke profita de la tulmute générale pour retourner à sa place, le sensei s'ervetuant à calmer la classe qui en avait profiter pour faire le tour des derniers potins.

Les cours s'égrenèrent. Midi sonna dans tous les estomacs. La cloche les suivit bientôt. Sasuke rangea rapidement le peu d'affaires qu'il utilisait et sortit. Il se dirigeait vers le self lorsqu'un hurlement le fit se retourner,_ c'est mon prénom ça ?_ Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, s'ecroulant sous le choc. _Il m'a prit pour un ballon de rugby ou quoi ?_

Ooooops, hahaha, s'cuz. Naruto se releva, lui tendant la main que Sasuke attrapa. Il vola alors littéralement du sol jusqu'à la poitrine du blond.

…….Sasuke essayait encore de comprendre se qu'il venait de se passer.

Oh, desolé, hahaha, mais t'es vraiment léger. Je te pensais plus lourd quand même et….

NARUTOOO, le blond soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, Sasuke put enfin se reculer un peu

Oui c'est moi

BAKAAA, une main gratifia son dos d'une énorme claque.

Aïeeee, le blond se retourna vers la jeune fille, faisant un signe de négation vers le roux qui s'était approché silencieusement dans le dos de la jeune fille. Sasuke essaya d'en profiter pour s'en aller, mais Naruto n'avait pas lâcher sa main.

Tu vas bouffer ? tu n'attends pas les autres ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le roux le supplia du regard, ce qui surprit le brun, voyant pour la première fois cette expression chez l'autre.

Ben ce midi je mange avec lui, _attends il me désigne là non ?_

Il a pas l'air au courant ton mec là, Naruto jeta un regard rapide vers Sasuke

T'en fais pas Shino, c'est bon, il l'attrapa par le col, occupe toi bien de Gaara mec lui murmura –t-il au creux de l'oreille.

…..

Gaara fait pas la gueule, je t'aime aussi vieux.

Bon je vous laisse Ino arrive, et elle courut vers on amie.

Tu sais bien Naruto…..

Oui je sais Gaara, c'est pour sa, Shino, tu restes près de lui hein

Baka firent-ils en chœur,

Hahahahahaha

Hé les mecs, grouillait vous, Shikamaru, à mi chemin entre les deux groupes se retourna vers Néji,

Oh c'est bon, on sais que tu veux retrouver Tenten, t'as qu'à partir devant, et il finit le chemin qui le menait au petit groupe.

Hé Naruto sympa pour le cours de maths, merci hein

De rien héhéhé

Pfff baka, il regarda Sasuke de haut, bon les gars vous venez on a faim là.

Vous allez ou ?

Au nouveau petit snack au coin de la rue, si tu nous cherches…..

Nah c'est bon.

Bon les garçons vous bougez ? Sakura était revenue, les garçons regardèrent une dernière fois Naruto

….Vous avez pas besoin de moi pour bouffer quand même ?

Lui non plus fit du tac au tac la jeune fille en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Sasuke_, qu'elle chieuse, _pensa Sasuke

T'es jalouse Sakura ? le blond semblait s'amuser de tout et de rien.

BAKA, elle leva le poing vers Naruto mais se reçu une pichenette de Gaara, aïeeuu mais le cri se finit dans le silence lorsqu'elle vit qui l'avait frappé. Elle recula alors et partie sans demander son reste._ Fantastique, kukuku, je l'aime bien ce mec en fait_, Sasuke jubilait intérieurement.

Bon à tal, bon ap'

Yep idem hahaha

Tssss, Gaara lança un dernier regard à Sasuke, qu'il remonta vers Naruto et suivit le brun à lunettes.

Sasuke remarqua que le blond ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le poignet, il tira violement dessus, faisant un pas et Naruto faillit s'écrouler de nouveau sur lui. Il se rattrapa et desserra ses doigts. Lorsque le regard noir de jais entra en contact de celui ciel d'été, Sasuke se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je..je…

Hmm ?

…….le sourire du blond revint

Merci

Pour ?

M'avoir aidé en cours

Au je me suis fait plaisir aussi t'inquiètes hahaha, le brun tourna les talons et entama une marche rapide

Oi oi, t'as si faim que ça ?

…….

Le reste de la marche se fit en silence, et Naruto comprit pourquoi Sasuke était si pressé. Le plat qu'il désirait, était rare et demandait. Il eut d'ailleurs l'une des dernières parts. Le blond se plaignit au cuistot qu'il faudrait instauré des ramens et Sasuke en profita pour s'installer dans un coin calme, derrière une plante. Naruto le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et entama son plat à une vitesse folle. Les repas silencieux n'était pas du goût du blond qui prit la parole.

Sans déc t'es balèze….

……Sasuke avait relevé la tête, ne comprenant pas, apparemment son repas était primordial et n'avait pas écouté

Je veux dire, le truc que t'as résolut, y'a que Shikamaru qui avait pigé et Néji avait commencé à comprendre, tu les as bluffé. J'avais jamais vu ça, j'ai adoré la tête du prof, je te jure hahaha, j'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile pour moi, moi les maths c'est pas mon truc, enfin si parfois, disant que j'arrive à me maintenir et …

….. _et c'est repartie, vas-y fait moi plaisir, respire, voila, me clamse pas dans les pattes et…_

Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Mmm, c'est comme en philo alors ?

Hein ?

Le devoir, tu l'as pas rendu …..

Ah ça nooon, je bosse tôt le matin,_ j'ai vu ça, être livreur c'est pas facile, _et j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire son machin, je suis crevé le soir, il baissa d'un ton, et pour tout te dire, j'ai bossé au noir la semaine dernière et j'ai rien foutu de mes devoirs, c'est dur de joindre les deux bouts, hahaha

Baka, rit pas quand ça va pas……pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Hein ? non ….c'est rien et il se gratta la joue, repartant dans un éclat de rire, _putain il doit avoir mal a la mâchoire le soir à rire comme un tordu…. _et puis parfois on termine tard à cause du sport et le week end ben, sa dépend mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y mettre……

Sasuke fixait Naruto, il avait déjà finit de manger depuis un moment. L'autre, le voyant attendre accéléra encore la cadence et faillit s'étouffer.

Dobe, prends ton temps on est pas à une minute prés….

…., Le regard de Naruto s'arrondit alors, mais il continua, _mais il a quoi ce baka ?_

Le blond termina son repas en deux bouchées, il toussa, s'étranglant encore à moitié. Sasuke tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, feignant d'observer le ciel et dissimula un léger sourire derrière l'une de ses mains qui maintenait son menton. Naruto de son coté avait remarqué le léger mouvement facial du brun, et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse pendant quelques instants.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers son endroit fétiche, celui qu'il occupait dès qu'une pause était un peu plus longue qu'une autre. Il s'assit, s'adossant à l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Naruto s'installa prés de lui et ne dis plus rien.

Pour Sasuke, juste quelques minutes passèrent. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le dérangeant à peine.

Sasuke ? oi Sasuke….

Mmm ?

Hé réveil toi les cours vont reprendre là ….

Laisse moi Dobe, le brun ouvrit ses yeux et vit le regard de Naruto. Une fois de plus arrondis et triste. _ Mais il a quoi encore ?_ Dis Naruto…

Hnn ?

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Comment comme ça ?

Te fous pas de moi Dobe, un triste sourire prit place sur la face du blond et Sasuke réalisa _c'est vrai, pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça moi ? c'est vraiment familier, on dirait presque un surnom…._

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, des mains s'abattirent sur les épaules du blond, le traînant en arrière, l'entraînant vers le l'une des salles.. Sasuke se releva et suivit le reste de la troupe, il n'entendit pas de deuxième sonnerie. _ J'avais du m'endormir, mais pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça bon sang ? Et pourquoi il l'accepte aussi facilement ?_

Le brun essaya de tout l'après midi d'être seul avec le blond. Il était à présent en sport. _C'est une mission impossible que je me suis fixé là, y'a qu'aux chiottes qu'il doit être seul…_il tourna la tête_ même pas_, le roux le suivait comme un petit chien.

L'après midi passa résolument vite. Le sport du moment était le judo. Le lycée leur avait même trouvé des kimonos. Ils étaient dans le gymnase, à s'entraîner aux prises possibles, lorsqu'une fille tomba. Elle hurla et Sasuke crut comprendre qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville. La jeune professeur, tout droit sortie d'un flacon de vitamine C, s'excita toute seule. Elle désigna Naruto comme responsable, étant le plus proche d'elle. Sasuke partit s'asseoir au bord des tatamis et vit un groupe de quatre garçons, qui ne faisaient pas partis du groupe du blond, prendre la jeune fille et l'emportaient pour l'infirmerie. La prof partit à leur suite, blasphémant envers la faiblesse de la nouvelle génération.

Lorsque le groupe disparut, quelques minutes passèrent avant que n'apparaissent dans le contre jour quatre ombres. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter et se calèrent dans le fond de la salle, _bande de couards_, Sasuke continuait de regarder tranquillement la scène. Le garçon du groupe de Naruto s'interposa entre les élèves et les nouveaux arrivants. Il reconnut alors les quatre terreurs de l'école. Il vit d'abord au premier plan, un jeune homme à lunettes rondes, sa chevelure mi longue ramenée en catogan. Il avait un air de gentil faux cul qui disparut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. _Vu l'âge qu'il a l'air d'avoir il a du redoubler celui la. _Derrière lui, deux garçons et une fille, _tiens c'est abrutis ont choisi un boss maintenant ?_. L'un des mecs avait le visage recouvert d'une immense capuche, seul ses yeux étaient visibles, il avait l'air d'être bossu et pas vraiment vif. L'autre jeune homme, une coupe en balai, prenait un air supérieur et avait dans les yeux un air de défi, s'accompagnant d'un immense sourire sardonique. Entre eux, se tenait une jeune fille à l'air frêle mais pimpante. Elle jaugeait les filles du groupe lui faisant face comme si elles n'étaient que de simple merde. La contemplation de Sasuke fut interrompue par un mouvement au milieu des tatamis. Naruto s'était interposé entre son propre groupe et les outsiders.

Alors les péteux, vous vous amusez bien ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Kabuto, tu sais que tu nous pique notre réplique là ? hahahah

Hé tu sais Naruto, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer. Surtout que tu n'es plus avec lui kukuku

Sincèrement Kabuto, tu viens d'arriver dans le lycée, qu'est ce que t'en sais ? le blond le fixait, un air malicieux flottant dans son regard, _tsss, baka, l'excite pas, il attend que ça…._

Dosu, Zaku….._tu vois usuratonkachi…p'tain d'où il me vient se surnom aussi ?_ les deux comparses s'avancèrent, un sourire illuminant la face de l'un et les yeux de l'autre._ Deux contre un, hein ? peuh_

Zaku se mit à courir sans prévenir et rejoint Naruto en deux enjambées. Il arma son poing et le lança de toutes ses forces. Mais le coup était prévisible et le blond l'évita. Il attrapa le bras tendu, assura sa prise, souleva son opposant et le fit retomber lourdement à ses pieds. Mais cela lui laissa une ouverture, l'autre en avait profité pour arriver rapidement et il levait à présent une chaise qu'il avait attrapé au passage et qui servait habituellement à recevoir les professeurs. Personne n'avait réagis. Tous regardaient la scène, surpris. Même Naruto qui avait eut le temps de tourner la tête. Sasuke se tenait entre lui et la chaise et l'avait arrêté de son avant bras, l'autre entrant en contact avec le ventre de Doku. Ce dernier partit en arrière et tomba à terre, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Uchiha prendre part à une bagarre. Zaku essaya de profiter de la stupeur générale pour se relever et frapper, mais Naruto, dans un reflexe, lui assena une baffe violente qui fit tourner l'autre sur lui-même. La voix de Kabuto résonna alors, moins sur qu'il n'y avait quelques instants….

Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Il fixait Sasuke. Zaku, Dosu, laissez tomber, contre ces deux là, vous n'avez aucune chance…..il continua dans un murmure, ils se sont retrouvés.

Huh ? Sasuke avait tout de même entendu, et regarda Naruto. _On se connaît ?_

AHAHAHAH et ouais Kabuto, retourne chez môman. Naruto vint passer son bras autour des épaules du brun.

Grrrr, le minable chef de bande était vexé,

AHAHAHAH toute la classe à présent se foutait de leurs gueules.

A ce que je vois, vous vous êtes bien amusés en mon absence….

Héhéhé, vous on faites pas Anko senseï, on s'est occupé d'eux

Hmmm, j'ai vu ça Naruto, d'ailleurs si je vous accompagnais chez le proviseur vous aussi ?

Hein ? mais…

Abusez pas. Tous les regards se tournèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur le brun. Vous auriez préférer quand les laisse prendre leurs pieds ? Si c'est ça, la prochaine fois….

….Tiens, c'est bien la première fois depuis que je t'ais que j'entends le son de ta voix toi. Bon, elle se tourna, vous quatre vous me suivez et n'essayez pas de me faire chier, je suis pas patiente. Le cours et finis au fait…

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans le gymnase, la majorité des élèves se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Le regard de Sasuke revint à celui du blond, il voulait lui demander le sens des paroles de Kabuto, mais le groupe arriva. Une paire de bras remplaça celle de Naruto sur ses épaules, enserrant aussi celle du blond.

P'tain les mecs, vous avez assuré

Qu'est ce tu crois Sakura ?

…..Sasuke regardait le bras qui l'entourait comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace visqueuse, _Lâche moi baka…_

J'ai droit à un bisou pour t'avoir sauvé ?

Hahaha tu peux crever baka_ Putaiiin qu'elle est soûlante, j'ai pas vu plus lourde qu'elle pour le moment…non peut être que son amie et plus irritante lorsqu'elles sont ensemble_, Sasuke s'avança, se dégageant du bras incommodant, perdu dans ses pensée. Il partit en direction des vestiaires.

Hééé ! SASUKE ! l'autre se retourna, s'arretant dans son cheminement.

Merciii de m'avoir aidé

……_aïe ma tête, qu'est ce que…_Il se mit une main au front et continua sa route.

Au fait Naruto….elle suivait le brun des yeux

Mmm ?

Tu le connaissais avant ? mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, dans ses yeux apparut une chaleur immenses, pleine de bonheur. Alors pourquoi il à l'air de pas te connaître. Et la tristesse revint dans les perles azures.

…..

Aïe, mais qui…..Gaara venait de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, la jeune repartit vers le groupe et se dirigea vers Hinata. Il m'énerve lui, il est dans le groupe depuis à peine un an et il se permet des choses.

Peut…peut être qu'il co..connaissait Naruto avant…

Hein ? Sakura suivit du regard celui de la brunette et vit que Gaara semblait préoccupait par Naruto, alors qu'il était toujours calme et inexpressif avec le reste de la bande.

Et puis n'oublie pas, on ne connaît nous aussi Naruto que depuis peu de temps, on n'est pas obligé de tous savoir sur sa vie, ajouta Néji. Et puis on peu pas être tous proche de lui….

C'est vrai qu'il détourne le sujet lorsque l'on parle famille ou choses du genre intervint Kiba. Le petit groupe passa prés de Gaara qui regardait Naruto partir à son tour vers les vestiaires.

Il sourit mais son âme pleure…..le roux venait de murmurer.

Hein ? t'entends quoi par là Gaara, mais Sakura se mordit la lèvre, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et s'était sorti sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il la transperça de ses turquoises.

Pfff, t'es vraiment pas futée comme fille…

QUOI ! elle leva sa main, prête à l'abattre sur son torse, mais elle se calma vite en voyant l'éclat qui se répandait dans les pupilles translucides.

Sakura…je ne suis pas Naruto. Chaque coup que tu me donnes je te le rends, pigé ?

Gaara c'est une fille je te signale….Shikamaru prenait sa défense, la jeune fille sourit doucement

Aaah bon ? si tu le dis….hmmm, pas avec cette tête en tout cas, kukuku. Et il partit.

La petite troupe fut estomaquée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait rire et surtout sans la présence du blond.

Quand Naruto sortit des vestiaires, le brun n'était plus là. Il rejoignit son groupe, qui s'attendait prés des portes du gymnase. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, la sonnerie retentit pour la dernière fois de la journée. Le reste de la troupe vint se joindre à eux quelques instants plus tard, les couples se reformant et les événements tout neufs s'étalant. Ils commencèrent à partir chacun de leurs coté une fois le portail dépassé. Ils se séparaient à différents coins de rue, parlant de tous et de rien, s'envoyant des signes de main plus ou moins énergique suivant la personne qui quittait le groupe. Les derniers furent Naruto et Lee qui habitaient proche l'un de l'autre. Ce dernier prétexta qu'il devait rejoindre son coach, pour un nouvel entraînement.

Naruto continua seul. Au niveau de chez Sasuke, il marqua un arrêt et regarda vers la chambre du brun. _Il faut que je lui parle._ Il reprit sa route, mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'un cri tonitruant, reflétant une réelle terreur résonna, se propageant dans la rue de par la fenêtre. Le blond réagit au quart de tour, il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il prit de l'élan, prit appuis sur une poubelle et sauta par-dessus le portail. Il atteignit la porte de la maison, _fermée merde_, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution. Le petit garage attira son attention. Il courut de nouveau, attrapa le rebord du toit, fit un rétablissement et se précipita vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Le hurlement avait cessé, remplaçait par des gémissements et des plaintes. Naruto écarta le fin rideau et inspecta l'intérieur. Juste devant lui, dormait Sasuke. Il suait à grosse goutte et geignait. Il se mit à trembler et agita ses bras, repoussant l'invisible qui lui faisait face. Les cris reprirent, des hurlements à réveiller n'importe quel mort.

Naruto se permit d'entrer, enjambant le brun. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. L'autre lui répondit par un violent crochet du droit. Le blond vacilla et sentit un léger goût de sang. _Merde j'ai du me couper l'intérieur de la joue, tu fais toujours aussi chier Sasuke._

L'impact eut pour effet de réveiller le brun, qui se redressa, dévoilant son torse nu qui était jusque là cacher sous le drap. _Miam….p'tain à quoi je pense là ? _L'Uchiha avait porté l'une de ses mains à son cœur, l'autre à son front. Bruyamment, il cherchait sa respiration.

Aieeuuu, Sasuke sursauta,

Do…dobe ?

Huh ?

Hein ? ben ….euh…il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Sasuke ?

Je…aie, Sasuke remit son front dans sa paume.

Eh, qu'est ce t'as ?

…..

Te prends pas la tête, il lui prend le menton entre les doigts et lui releva sa tête.

…., que, sasuke devint pivoine,….lâche moi, il balaya la main de l'autre à l'aide de la sienne.

….pardon.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques instants. Puis le brun se leva, s'arrêta à la porte et attendit que Naruto comprenne qu'il fallait le suivre. Lorsque l'autre le suivit, il repartit et le mena dans la cuisine. Sasuke alla jusqu'au freezer et sortit de la glace qu'il enveloppa dans une serviette._ Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? il faut que je lui demande…_Naruto s'installa sur une chaise, prenant la compresse que lui tendit Sasuke et soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la douce sensation.

Naruto ?

Hmm ?

Tu faisais quoi dans ma chambre ? le blond ouvrit un œil et le referma.

Je passais dans la rue, je t'ais entendu, je suis venu…c'est simple, il sourit alors de toutes ses dents, mais arrêta, la douleur revenant.

Tu savais où j'habitais ?

…mouais, je suis livreur je te l'avais pas dit ? si pourtant je crois et….

Depuis quand on se connaît, Usuratonkachi ? Naruto se figea, se redressa un peu et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

…….

C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. On se connaît non ? j'ai l'impression que tu me connais et puis….il y a….c'est surnom que je te donne et auxquels tu as l'air de réagir. Ça veut dire que tu sais non ?

……

Réponds dobe. Le brun commençait à s'impatienter.

Sasuke je…en fait…mais il s'arrêta.

Continue, je vais pas te manger baka

Hmm, disant que je te connais depuis un moment, enfin longtemps, euh…..le regard de Sasuke s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure, depuis….la primaire.

QUOI ?

Ouais, euh, on pouvait pas se piffer, on s'ignorer et puis ça à évoluer et on est devenu amis. Tiens, il sortit de son portefeuille une photo écornée, c'est la seule qu'on est faite, tu n'aimais pas beaucoup et….

ON ETAIT AMIS ? hu, Sasuke se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains, ayant l'air de souffrir.

SASUKE ! le blond se leva, renversant sa chaise. Mais l'autre se recula, relevant un regard de fou.

On se connaissait ! sa voix était froide et lointaine

Euh…ben ouais…Naruto le regardait et dans ses rétines se reflétaient un désespoir et une tristesse immense.

Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? réponds !

Calme toi Sasuke, répondre à quoi ? Tiens assieds toi….s'il te plaît.

REPONDS ! si on était amis, pourquoi t'es jamais venu me voir ? Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me chercher ? Pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais il s'est passé quoi bordel de merde ? Réponds, si on était amis…

…tu étais mon unique ami Sasuke….

Alors pourquoi ? Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ses yeux hésitaient entre colère et tristesse, désespoir et espoir. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

Je vais t'expliqué, je te jure que…

SASUKE ! La voix d'Itachi raisonna, empêchant le blond de continuait.

…….les deux jeunes hommes regardaient le nouvel arrivant, surpris.

Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi ? DEGAGE ! faut te le dire combien de fois pour que tu piges ? En quel langue ? SORS D'ICI ! je ne veux plus te voir, laisse le tranquille.

……

Naruto s'éloigna d'un pas de Sasuke et voulut revenir vers sa place ou il avait laissé la photo. Itachi qui vit son mouvement la lui arracha des mains lorsqu'il l'eut repris. Sasuke qui avait relevé la tête vit la scène dans son ensemble. Son frère fixa la photo et devint vert de rage. Naruto semblait craindre une menace que Sasuke ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il entendit alors un bruit de déchirement. Son frère venait de lacérer l'image en quatre. La scène sembla suspendue. _Que ?_ Une larme s'écoula le long de la joue bronzée du blond. Le brun était stupéfait. Naruto s'accroupit, ramassa les morceaux qui avait atterrit à terre. _Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?_ Sasuke vit deux nouvelles perles s'écrasées au sol. L'autre se releva, la tête baissée et sortit. Le brun vit le blond passait la porte s'en demandait son reste. Il se précipita pour le suivre mais son frère lui attrapa le poignet.

Nii-san, lâche moi je…

Va te coucher, sa voix était menaçante.

Nii-san ! je veux savoir, si toi tu veux pas me dire lui il pourra. Et même, il a dit qu'on était amis et…..le regard froid et meurtrier de son frère l'arrêta dans son élan de rébellion.

Ne gardes pas contact avec lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Tu auras mal et je ne veux pas avoir à me charger de lui, tu m'en voudrais.

Que ?

Tais toi et ne me désobéit pas. Le jeune Uchiha baissa les yeux.

La conversation fut ainsi clause par l'aîné qui disparut dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Le mal de tête de Sasuke devient encore plus violent. _J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué, pourquoi tant de mystère ?_ Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre._ C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rien vu, Itachi ne m'a jamais rien montré que ce soit une photo ou autre chose…je n'ai jamais trouvé aucune trace de mon passé…_Il s'écroula sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller frais et s'endormit.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, il ouvrit sa fenêtre mais vit que le journal avait déjà prit place. _6h15…P'tain je l'ai loupé._ Il se changea silencieusement et quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi puisse le voir. Il entendit la douche et sut qu'il pouvait fuir en toute liberté.

Il accéléra le pas, _je veux savoir_, il vit le portail du lycée, le dépassa et évita de justesse une clé de bras. _Putain qui s'amuse au catch ?_

Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Hein ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas les propos du roux. D'autres ombres vinrent grossirent le rang de ses opposants.

Ouais Naruto est tout…moue lança la blonde aux cheveux long, Sakura hochant la tête pour appuyer le propos.

Réponds ! tu lui as fait quoi ? Même à moi il m'a pas parlé, c'est pas normal….je te préviens si jamais….le roux le releva, le tenant par son col, les autres se regardèrent mais jugèrent que ce n'était pas le moment de le questionnait.

Tu souffriras si tu dis rien, le brun aux lunettes de soleil rondes souriait méchamment.

Disons plutôt que tu finiras à l'hosto mon pote, Néji se craqua les articulations.

Non non non, à la morgue soufflèrent en même temps Gaara et Shino.

Euh les…les garçons si vous faites ça…Na..naruto vous en voudra, mais la faible remarque de la jeune fille aux yeux pales ne fit pas mouche.

Je te préviens on est pas très patient, moi je mords avant d'écouter… _c'est sur qu'avec ton air de clébard._

Vous avez pas finis là les gars ?

La voix fit taire toute les autres. Naruto se tenait derrière eux et avança tranquillement jusqu'à Gaara. Il posa sur la sienne sa main et l'autre lâcha Sasuke. Il lui tapota gentillement sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Le roux redevint aussitôt passif. D'un regard commun, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers l'établissement, le premier suivant le deuxième.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arriver sur le toit du bâtiment. Sasuke Vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et partit s'asseoir à l'ombre.

On va rater les cours là….Naruto se tenait au bord du précipice, agrippant le fin grillage qui le séparait du vide.

Qu'on les rates.

Tu peux peut être te le permettre mais moi…

Naruto, le brun avait soufflé le prénom dans un souffle de lassitude.

……

Explique. Naruto le regarda, mal à l'aise

Hein ?

Me prends pas pour un débile profond Dobe ! d'ailleurs pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça dès que tu commences à m'énerver, hein Usuratonkachi ? ça aussi, d'où ça vient ? Fait chier, j'en ai marre de me souvenir de rien, bon tu parles ou….

Ben si tu me laissais la parole ça serait déjà plus facile….

Baka fit l'autre dans un demi sourire.

Alors par ou je commence….hum….

Accouche dobe,

Héhéhé, déso, je suis pas une gonzesse

P'tain toujours aussi con…

Tiens tu te souviens de moi finalement ?

Non. Mais y'a des choses qui me reviennent inconsciemment. Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant _et ben, ça lui fait plaisir en tout cas…._

Hahahah

Pourquoi tu ris ?

Ben en fait ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps….ok ok je sais que t'es amnésique, pfff ça sa n'a pas changer, heureusement que t'es yeux son pas des armes, je serais déjà mort héhéhé.

Baka

Bon alors je commence, je te préviens j'ai jamais su certains détail….On était dans la même école primaire. T'as toujours était un mec doué….et moi ben j'ai toujours essayé de maintenir le niveau, _kukuku, ce qu'il vient de dire n'a pas l'air de lui plaire._ C'est dur je l'avoue de se maintenir à ton niveau d'ailleurs, mais bon c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pas te perdre de vue. Ben ouais, me regarde pas comme ça, personnellement je serais pas venu de mon plein gré en S. mais bon, je me suis fait d'autres potes donc je faisais tous pour ne pas abandonner.

Et pourquoi tu me suis ?

Ben…Naruto devint rouge quelques seconde, en fait…en s'était promis de continuer ensemble coûte que coûte, j'étais ton seul ami et vice versa. Enfin je pense, je t'ais jamais vu te mêler aux autres en fait. On s'était promis de le rester à la vie à la mort, alors quand tu m'as oublié…ben j'ai décidé de continuer à te suivre et d'aplanir ta vie comme je pouvais. Par exemple, avant l'accident, Kabuto voulait te racketter, assez souvent d'ailleurs, mais tu t'en occupais. Mais bon après je me suis occupé de lui, je voulais pas que tu ais d'autres problèmes. D'ailleurs se baka est arrivé cette année, il a pas vu qu'on était de nouveau « ensemble ». Bref, c'est grâce à lui qu'on est devenu amis, il avait essayé de t'éclater, on était en cm1 je crois, tu réagissais pas et je suis venu t'aider. On l'a finit à deux d'ailleurs hahaha. T'as toujours était bon à la baston…Ensuite, on est devenu deux terreurs.

Qu'est ce qui nous a séparé ? le regard du blond s'assombrit.

On t'as rien dit ?

Non

Je pense pas que…

Raconte

….il est arrivé un truc à tes parents, je suis pas de la famille, on m'a rien dit et rien n'a filtré dans les journeaux. Parait que tu as été témoin d'un truc et que le choc t'as fait perdre la mémoire….

……Pourquoi t'es jamais venu me voir ?

EH ATTENDS LA ! je suis venu, plusieurs fois de suite, on m'a même foutu dehors et je me suis fait éclaté la face une fois. Naruto s'était levé, un visage emplit de fureur. Mais à chaque fois que je venais ton frère me disait de dégager. Il a fait de même avec quelques un de tes voisins. Il laissait personne te voir. Et quoi que je fasse, qu'elle que soit l'heure, il était toujours là, me bloquant l'accès. Un jour je suis passé, mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu, à la place tu as hurlé et tu t'es pris la tête dans les mains. Alors il m'a dit de jamais revenir, que je te faisais du mal à m'obstiner. Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est même pas lui qui m'a dit que t'étais amnésique, c'est une infirmière qui a eut pitié de me voir dans le couloir, tous les jours, juste pour t'apercevoir. Je pensais que je te reverrais plus tard au collège. Mais t'es jamais revenu. Quand je suis passé devant chez toi un jour il n'y avait plus personne. Grâce à un amis que je me suis fait, quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris de source sure que tu allais bien, ou tu étais, ce que tu faisais. C'est toujours grâce à lui que j'ai su dans quel lycée tu allais t'inscrire. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu ….

Tu mens, _je sais que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas possible, non c'est pas possible…_

….quoi ?

Tu m'as entendu. Tu mens. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Naruto, _que ?_, le regard du blond montrait qu'il était blessé au plus profond de lui. Il s'essuya rageusement le visage de sa manche. Oui tu mens….

Jamais. Surtout pas sur un tel sujet. _ Il n'a même pas cillé, il ne peut dire que la vérité, mais c'est pas possible_.

Sasuke eut mal au crâne, une sensation de malaise remonta dans sa poitrine, il se mit à trembler doucement. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, une main devant sa bouche. Deux bras l'enserrèrent. Mais le brun se défit de la prise, marchant à vive allure vers l'escalier. _Je dois voir Itachi, et il a intérêt à me dire ce qu'il en retourne. _Naruto le suivait, il le savait. Il entendit son nom résonnait mais ne s'arrêta pas. A l'intersection du couloir et de l'escalier, il buta sur quelque chose et fut rattrapé par Naruto. Un poing arriva vers son visage, il ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, une main tannée retenait le poing. Le blond l'écarta et attira Kabuto à lui, enfonçant son genou dans son estomac. Deux paires de mains happèrent alors le blond dans le couloir. Sasuke enjamba Kabuto, et attrapa Zaku par ses cheveux, le tirant en arrière violemment lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il envoya son pied dans le menton de Dosu qui lâcha Naruto. Ce dernier fit passer son poing prés de la joue du brun, frappant l'autre garçon qui s'était relevé. Mais un coup prit par surprise Sasuke, Kin, jusque là inactive, le frappa et le fit tomber en avant.

Naruto vit la scène comme au ralenti. Sasuke, surpris, tombait en avant et se préparer au choc qu'il voyait venir. Un violent coup d'extincteur de la part de Kabuto accueillant son visage. Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond. La joue de Sasuke subit l'impact, s'enfonçant et s'ouvrant sous le choc, un filet de sang s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Il tomba au sol et ne se releva pas. Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. Un rire s'éleva, et Naruto se prit un coup dans le ventre. Mais cela ne lui fit rien, il ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre. Sa rage était immense. Son regard se détourna du corps inerte de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et se perdit dans ceux de celui qui l'avait frappé. Il attrapa le poing qui était encore contre son flanc et le tordit violemment. Zaku arriva alors mais reçut en pleine face un coup de coude. Les deux garçons tombèrent et ne cherchèrent pas à se relever, souffrant des coups qu'ils venaient de prendre. Naruto vint à Sasuke, il commença à s'accroupir et regarda haineusement la jeune fille qui se mit à trembler. Il tourna les yeux déments qu'il avait et se mit à fixer le chef de bande.

Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, dégagez maintenant, pendant que j'ai un tant soit peu encore le contrôle de moi-même.

…., Kabuto avait les yeux emplit de peur.

Si je vous revois avant d'avoir pu me calmer, je vous jure, je te le jure, tu connaîtras Satan avant l'heure….

Zaku et Dosu essayait de se relever, Kin vint les aider. Kabuto ne bougeait plus, ayant la sensation qu'il perdrait la vie au moindre mouvement. Le blond avait un regard de fou qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Naruto se releva, Sasuke en travers de ses bras. Délicatement, il partit en direction de l'infirmerie et ne s'arrêta que devant la porte vitrée. Tsunade aperçut une ombre et ouvrit au moment ou Naruto l'appela.

Tsunade sama…

Oh c'est toi Naru….la porte ouverte, elle voyait à présent ce que le blond portait. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Le mince filet de sang lui fit comprendre qu'un violent impact avait eu lieu, et cela l'inquiété, mais le regard froid métallique et inquiet du blond lui fit plus peur. Suis moi.

Naruto posa Sasuke sur un des lits et caressait doucement la joue intacte du brun. Tsunade, de loin préparait de quoi prodiguer des soins et lançait de rapide coup d'œil au blond. Elle revint vers eux, soignant le brun et posant quelques questions à son camarade. Elle eut que quelques réponses évasives et savait le blond têtu, elle n'insista donc pas. Elle repartit vers son petit bureau pour téléphoner. Le blond ne bougea pas et elle le regardait de dos. Au milieu de sa conversation, elle le vit s'agiter. Elle termina et raccrocha.

Sasuke ? Tsunade sama ! Il a ouvert les yeux, vite…

La ferme Usuratonkachi, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

Hahahaha, il m'a appelé usuratonkachi vous avez entendu ça Tsunade sama

Et t'es heureux d'avoir un tel surnom ?

Beuh ?

Bon va dans mon bureau, je dois lui parler seule à seul.

Mais euh,….pourtant il ne discuta pas plus que ça.

Le blond ne lâcha pas le coin de la pièce où se faisait examiner l'autre. _P'tain j'ai eu la trouille, je savais que je l'aime plus qu'il ne faudrait, mais je pensais pas que ça me ferrait un tel choc de le voir se faire rétamer._ Il voyait Tsunade s'occupait à présent de l'intérieur de la bouche du brun. Elle se leva, se retourna vers Sasuke et celui-ci eut un air soulagé. Tsunade revint à son bureau.

Aussi stupide l'un que l'autre hein…vous vous êtes bien trouver…

De quoi vous parlez ?

La seule chose qui lui importait, était de savoir comment tu t'en étais sortie et comment tu allais. Toi tu m'as fait le même truc en arrivant. Il n'a rien voulu me dire,…je veux juste savoir, c'est pas toi qui lui ait fait ça ?

QUOI ! bien sur que non, il lui fit une moue vexée, mais son regard était redevenu pétillant. Elle lui sourit alors.

Pfff, bon je veux même pas savoir se que tu as fait à ceux ou celui qui auraient osé. Tu peux aller le voir va.

Un éclair jaune orangé lui passa devant à vive allure, atteignant le malade en un temps record. Il s'installa près du convalescent, un sourire sur la face. Mais Naruto perdit de sa superbe en voyant l'air froid et indifférent du brun. Malgré les paroles de Tsunade, il était inquiet de ne pas voir le brun lui parlait.

Sa…Sasuke…euh…ça va t'as pas trop mal

Non non , il fixa Naruto, je me suis juste pris un extincteur dans la gueule mais tout va bien.

Tant mieux, hahaha

Tsss, baka, il prit son front dans l'une de ses mains.

Sasuke ? tu veux une aspi…

J'ai l'impression…

Ou…oui ? le blond avait peur de le couper dans son élan

J'ai l'impression que je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Pendant le choc, j'ai vu quelque chose. Je sais plus quoi. J'arrive plus à me souvenir. Un air perdu planait dans son regard et Naruto eut mal à la poitrine.

Hé, Naruto lui sourit, te prends pas la tête, quand le moment sera venu ça te reviendra…

Huhuhu, la dobe qui arrive à sortir des choses intelligente, ça fait peur….t'es sur que t'as pas grillé ton dernier neurone ?

Ha ha ha quelle inte….mais l'air surpris de Sasuke le fit se retourner

Mais son mouvement n'eut pas le temps d'être complet, il se sentit décoller du sol et ressentit une douleur aigue dans le ventre puis au front.

Une réplique adulte de Sasuke venait de le frapper de son poing droit, le tenant par le col de la gauche et l'avait finit par un coup de tête. Puis il le jeta comme un vulgaire kleneex en travers de la salle. Naruto atterrit tout contre une étagère dont il brisa la porte fine.

DEGAGE CONNARD ! je t'ais déjà dis de na pas t'approcher de lui

Nii san…

Casse toi fils de …

ITACHI !

Sasuke le regardait froidement et son frère, une fois la surprise passée, en fit de même. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques instants. Tsunade arriva, aidant Naruto qui se relevait péniblement. _Merde, elle est pas contente là, si je fais rien, il aura des problèmes et ça va pas plaire à Sasuke…._

c'est bon Tsunade sama, j'ai rien murmura Naruto

Mr Uchiha ? aucune réponse.

C'est bien mon…frère, Tsunade sama.

Mmm, je voulais vous précisez que ce n'étais pas la faute de Naruto, il l'a même protégé…

Depuis qu'il connaît se gosse y'a que des merdes. Sasuke, debout on rentre.

Il faudrait qu'il se repose encore un peu pour….

Il le fera chez nous. Lève toi et marche. Il jaugeait à présent la femme lui faisant face. Merci et pardon pour le dérangement. Je vais m'occupé du reste, toi…toi tu restes à l'écart….dans ses paroles, une menace palpable se faisait sentir.

Sasuke qui de l'avis d'Itachi n'allait pas assez vite, se fit attraper le poignet et tirer en avant. Il tituba mais réussit à se maintenir debout. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, voulant réagir. Mais se fut Naruto qui avança et qui fut stoppé dans son élan par le bras de l'infirmière. Sasuke regarda Naruto et esquissa un faible sourire, il finit par remettre sa main à son front, grimaçant légèrement. Itachi l'entraîna à sa suite, Sasuke devenant de plus en plus pale à chaque pas. La sonnerie retentit. S'était la récré. Naruto ne bougeait plus et Tsunade commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle cherchait les mots pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'une main s'abaissa sur l'épaule du blond. Elle n'avait même pas senti quelqu'un arrivait. Naruto leva ses yeux azurs qui rencontrèrent ceux turquoises de Gaara. Il ne disait rien, il attendait patiemment. Un faible sourire revint sur les lèvres du blond, il acquiesça légèrement de la tête comme si le roux lui avait parlé. Tsunade regardait l'échange et comprit que Naruto était entre de bonnes mains.

Ils sortirent en silence et allèrent vers la future salle de cours. Le roux savait que le blond ne dirait rien. Il n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments lorsqu'il avait mal. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kankuro qui, étant le demi frère du roux, signa sans discuter un mot d'excuse pour que Naruto puisse entrer en cours. Leur entrée fut remarquée. Particulièrement pas la bande. Celui qui attirait le plus l'attention était Naruto, qui en plus de porter quelques traces de coups ne souriait plus du tout. Aussi calme qu'une tombe, il partit à sa place habituelle, s'y posa et mit sa tête entre ses bras tout contre son bureau. _Je suis fatigué…_

La partie de son groupe présente se doutait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Gaara ne dirait rien comme à son habitude et Naruto semblait plus mort que vif. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard. En plus, Sasuke n'était pas revenu. Plusieurs questions leurs brûlaient les lèvres, mais le professeur, ayant l'air à moitié mort, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, entra. Ils durent se rasseoir et attendre patiemment la fin du cours. Naruto ne bougea même pas de toute l'heure.

La pause n'allait pas durer longtemps et le blond ne bougeait pas. Les regards inquiets se multipliaient.

Naruto ?

…..

…..Hey ! Naruto réponds…ça va ? la main de Sakura se posa sur la veste orange.

Hé ? Il releva la tête, semblant émergé d'un rêve.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? où est Sasuke ? les autres avaient formés un cercle autour de son bureau, voulant entendre. Seuls Shikamaru et Shino qui faisaient semblant de s'en foutre étaient restés assis à sa place d'où il pouvait tout entendre. Gaara lui n'en plus n'avait pas bougé.

….rien

Mens pas Naruto lança Kiba, on te connaît assez pour dire que tu vas pas bien là…

Comment tu savais où j'étais Gaara ?

Changes pas de sujet baka ! mais le blond feignait de ne pas avoir entendu.

…j'ai croisé Kabuto,…y'a pas beaucoup de personne qui peut le mettre dans cet état…et ensuite….j'ai vu Sasuke. J'ai déduit ….voilà.

Donc t'as pensé que je mettais fait rétamer ? une moue mi vexée mi amusée s'étalait sur sa face.

…non.

…. ?

Son frère parlait dans sa barbe, il disait qu'il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait….et vu l'état de Sasuke, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais amené à l'infirmerie.

Hmmm. Le silence revint.

MAIS ALORS Il c'est passé quoi ? Sakura avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

Oui Naruto raconte continua Lee

Tu les as rétamé et ensuite fit Néji

…..

NARUTO fit une dernière fois Sakura

MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! Naruto renversa sa table, faisant reculer ses amis et sortit de la salle. Plus aucuns élèves ne parlaient, tous essayer de comprendre la situation.

Qu'est ce que ? Ils virent le blond traverser la cour et passer le portail du lycée, sans ralentir, sans un regard en arrière.

P'tain c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Kiba suivait comme les autres la silhouette de son ami disparaître au loin.

Gaara, y c'est passer quoi ? Shino interrogeait le roux qui ne répondit pas, fixant à présent un stylo qu'il avait en main, les sourcils froncés.

Pfff, galère….

C'est cet instant que choisis le professeur pour entrer et commencer son cours.

Naruto marchait instinctivement dans les rues qui s'offraient à lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la maison du brun. _Qu'est ce que je fous là ?_ D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir il n'y avait personne. Il resta ainsi, regardant vers la chambre de son vieil ami, ne sachant même pas se qu'il espérait voir. Le temps passa. Ses pas reprirent, il arriva chez lui. Il entra dans l'appartement miteux qu'il arrivait à peine à payer. Un vague dégoût s'empara de lui. Il obliqua vers le lit, dans le coin de la pièce unique, près de la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait. Il se laissa tomber, se roula en boule et s'endormit d'une traite.

Son réveil sonna. D'une main morne il l'éteignit. S'étirant et baillant, il se leva, _j'ai vraiment dormi là ?_ il partit se prendre une douche et avala un rapide en-cas. _P'tain heureusement que j'ai besoin d'argent sinon j'aurais même pas bouger aujourd'hui._ Il passa à l'entrepôt, chargea son fardeau et partit faire sa tournée._ La routine_. Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant chez Sasuke, rien n'avait bougé. Une ombre verte attira son regard, il salua Lee sans conviction qui le remarqua. Il rentra chez lui et repartit en direction du lycée, ses affaires sur l'épaule.

Au portail se tenait Gaara. Le reste de la bande était un peu à l'écart. Naruto arriva et adressa un sourire au roux. Il ne remarqua les autres que lorsque son compagnon leur fit un vague mouvement de tête. Le blond leur adressa un signe de la main. Il précéda Gaara qui le suivit sans rien dire et s'arrêta sous l'arbre habituellement réservé à Sasuke. L'histoire s'écoula dans un flot de paroles continues qui ne fut à aucun moment interrompue. Gaara ne disait rien, il savait écouter. En parlant Naruto surveillait du coin de l'œil ses amis. Shikamaru tenait par la main Temari qui resplendissait, Tenten essayait de se montrer plus que démonstrative envers Néji qui ne savait pas quelles réactions adoptées. Les autres filles pouffaient et discutaient dans leurs coins. Les autres garçons avaient entamés une partie de foot. Où plutôt seul Kiba et Lee jouaient vraiment, Shino n'étant pas du matin et Choji trouvant plus intéressant son paquet de chips.

Lorsqu'il eut finis son histoire, la main du roux tomba sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment.

T'en fais pas, il doit ou il va se souvenir, j'en suis sur.

Woah, t'es voyant depuis quand ?

Baka, j'ai vu sa tête…il doute et cherche des réponses.

…..hahaha merci Gaara. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage, auquel répondit le roux.

La sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils amorcèrent en même temps un pas, se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe. Pendant leurs cours, ils eurent un TP à faire. Les groupes se décidaient. Naruto ayant retrouvé le moral bataillé entre les rangs. Lee et Shikamaru profitèrent du brouhaha pour se rapprocher de Gaara.

Dis, tu le connais depuis longtemps Naruto ? les autres tendirent leurs oreilles.

…..

Il a l'air de pouvoir tous te dire, alors que moi qui le connaît depuis la troisième il m'a complètement ignoré….normalement je suis celui qu'il connaît depuis le plus longtemps, c'est à moi qu'il aurait du se confier.

…..

Galère, tu sais on s'inquiète aussi….

….il fallait juste le laisser venir et il aurait parlé.

C'est pour ça que tu n'avais rien dit en cours ?

Non, c'est parce que je savais qu'il viendrait à moi.

Comment ça ?

Allez beau frère raconte, la remarque de Shikamaru fut accueillit d'un regard surpris.

….je l'ai connu au collège.

Hein ? mais je t'ais jamais vu…

OH vous trois là, dans vos groupes.

Naruto attrapa le bras de Gaara et le tira vers un bureau plus loin. Le professeur de bio n'était pas vraiment sympa. Une carrure grande et épaisse, il avait des cicatrices sur le visage et parlait très fort. Il leur montra comment disséquer une grenouille, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

La journée passa lentement, Naruto parla à peine, espérant en silence voir Sasuke passait les portes de classes. Personnes ne lui disait rien, ils essayaient la technique de Gaara sans succès. Ils finirent les cours dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Sans le blond, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animations. En rentrant, Naruto s'arrêta de nouveau devant chez Sasuke. _Toujours rien_. La journée du lendemain et du surlendemain ressemblèrent à celle d'aujourd'hui.

Arriva ainsi le week end. Naruto resta en planque lors de son temps libre, mais pas un bruit ne s'échapper de la maison, aucune âme qui vive. Une nouvelle semaine s'amorça. Naruto continuait cependant son rituel. Le lundi soir, en rentrant, il fit une halte devant chez le brun. _Mais qu'est ce tu fous ? Il t'a fait quoi ? Sasuke…huh ?_ de la porte d'entrée était adossé Itachi qui le regardait de haut, une haine immense irradiait de lui. Le blond repartit. _Sale petit chieur, si tu crois que je ne te voyais pas depuis la semaine dernière…_un sourire mauvais apparut,_ éh, il faut que je te le fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute kukuku._

Itachi se dirigea vers le téléphone mural, n'hésitant pas il le décrocha et attrapa un carnet de notes dans la poche de son jeans noir. D'un geste vif et assuré il composa le numéro qu'il venait de trouver.

Tuut…tuut….clac, hmm ?

Zabuza c'est moi.

Pfff, encore de ce monde, cher Itachi…

Tss, tu préfères que j'appel Kisame, il sera sûrement meilleur que toi d'ailleurs…

De quoi tu veux me parler ? _éh, je savais que tu répondrais à la provoc'_

J'ai une affaire pour toi, carte blanche, dis moi le prix…

J'adore faire affaire avec toi mon poulet

Kisame…

J'ai pigé

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fit sa routine habituelle. Il repartit en direction de chez lui lorsque, d'une petite ruelle adjacente, surgirent deux bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre se qui se passé, il sentit le sol dur contre son arcade sourcilière qui explosa littéralement sous le choc. Il se sentit de nouveau quitter terre mais ne pus rien voir d'un œil qui recevait son sang. De l'autre, il distingua une masse musculeuse lui faisant face. C'était un homme aux cheveux cours, dont le bas du visage était masqué par un bandana, il avait l'air de s'amuser énormément. Il plaqua Naruto contre un muret et le prit pour un puching ball pendant quelques instants qui parurent au blond une éternité. L'homme lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne hurlait pas assez fort à son avis et l'envoya s'écraser contre une benne à ordure. Naruto essayait de retrouver son souffle et de bouger mais la douleur lui était insupportable. L'autre l'interpella. _Comment y sais mon nom lui ? p'tain !_ le blond eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage d'un bras qu'il entendit un craquement sinistre résonnait dans le silence matinal. _Pourquoi jamais personne se bouge le cul dans cette putain de ville quand quelqu'un en a besoin ? _Naruto hurlait de plus belle et l'autre s'acharnait. Zabuza tenait dans ses mains une batte de baseball et asséner des violents coups sur sa proie. Le blond ne sentait plus son corps, juste une chaleur qui se répercutait inégalement dans ses membres. Il entendait des sons bizarres suivit de douleurs importantes. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Pour le punir de ne plus hurler, Zabuza arrêta les coups et lui envoya son pied dans la face. Naruto cracha du sang et réussit à se mettre à genoux. Mal lui en prit, un dernier coup de batte s'abattit sur lui, à hauteur de sa tempe. Naruto vit un flash blanc et perdit connaissance instantanément.

Zabuza souriait devant le corps inerte. Il donna un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme, un craquement se fit entendre. Il dépouilla le blond qui gisait dans une petite marre de sang qui s'échappait principalement de son crâne._ Je dois faire passer ça pour un vol, j'aurais aimé te tuer mais tu finiras bien par crever seul, hahaha._ Lorsqu'il eut finis de vider les poches de sa victime, il s'installa sur Naruto. Assis, il alluma une cigarette et riait de contentement. _Hein ?_ Zabuza vit le sol se rapprochait. Il ne comprit pas, comme Naruto quelques instants auparavant, se qui lui arrivait. Il ne distingua qu'un amas vert qui lui assenait coup sur coup, sans répits. Le dernier coup qu'il vit fut d'ailleurs un coup de pied retourné qu'il se prit dans la mâchoire et qui lui fit voler deux dents.

Lee partit voir qui l'autre avait tabassé. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il fit des garrots par ci par là avec se qu'il pouvait, s'occupant en priorité de la tête du blond. Il prit son téléphone portable et choisit l'un des numéros.

Hnn ? si t'as pas une bonne raison je t'tue…

Shino, Naruto à un problème, il s'est fait tabasser. Il bouge plus. J'ai choppé le mec qui lui a fait ça mais je le connais de réput', se mec se fait payer. Faut lui faire dire qui l'a embauché…Grouille toi, moi j'appelle une ambulance et …

Calme toi Lee. Ou es tu ? Shino finissait déjà de s'habiller, il n'était pas du matin mais savait se montrer rapide. Il prenait les clés de la voiture familiale et se dirigeait déjà vers elle.

Tu connais le magasin chinois près de la poste sur la route allant chez mon coach ?

J'arrive. Ils raccrochèrent en chœur. Shino choisit un autre numéro et appuya sur la touche verte.

QUI EST, aïe Akamaru lâche moi, il continua en murmurant, c'est qui l'abruti qui me réveille à cette heure là ?

La ferme Kiba. Naruto est HS, je serais devant chez toi dans moins de deux minutes. On a du boulot.

Il raccrocha et démarra la voiture. Il fut très vite devant la clinique du véto du quartier. Kiba apparut, sortant en trombe, enfilant son manteau à frange et se jeta en hâte dans le véhicule.

Le trajet se passa en silence, le jeune arrivant n'ayant pas le courage de demander des informations à son ami à la face grave. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle et se dirigèrent vers les masses qui si trouvaient.

Kiba se recula vivement et partit vomir derrière une poubelle, Shino avait une aura meurtrière. La fureur prit place sur ses traits et Kiba ne bougeait plus, choqué. Lee vint le voir, essayant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le brun à lunette en profita pour se rendre auprès de Zabusa et lui envoya un énorme coup dans les côtes. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire subir un deuxième mais Lee l'arrêta.

L'ambulance ne va pas tarder….

……

Kiba s'occupa de soulevait Zabuza par les aisselles, Shino s'occupant de ses pieds. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture dont Lee ouvrit le coffre, et l'y jetèrent sans ménagements. La voiture disparut dans le soleil levant qui dissipait la fine brume, et fut bientôt remplacer par une ambulance, toute sirène hurlante.

Naruto fut emmené, Lee entra dans l'ambulance sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Il voyait la face soucieuse des ambulanciers qui ne disait rien. L'un d'entre eux frappa la petite vitre qui les séparait du conducteur et le brun sentit le véhicule accélérer. Ils arrivèrent aux urgences ou Lee fut toujours ignorait. On finit par lui dire que n'étant pas de la famille, il n'aurait droit à aucune nouvelle. _Mais il n'a aucune famille, ça je le sais vu que je vis prés de chez lui…et son tuteur n'est jamais revenu…QUE JE SUIS CON !_

Lee se mit à courir, se faisant huer par la majorité du personnel et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il frappa sans interruption.

J'arriveeee

SHIZUNE ! La porte s'ouvrit.

Lee ? qu'est ce que t'as ? Calme toi ! entre entre, tiens prend la chaise et ...

Je t'ais déjà parlé de Naruto ? il parlait vite, _elle elle pourra s'en occuper._

Oui, un blond que t'as connu en 3ème, il va s'entraîner avec toi et Gaï de temps à autre si je me …

Il s'est fait tabassé, il est dans un état grave, on veut rien me dire !

Que ?

Je ne suis pas de sa famille, j'ai droit à aucune nouvelles, mais il a pas de famille et …

CALME TOI MAINTENANT ! je vais m'en occuper ok !

Ok ok je me calme, pfuuu, il reprit sa respiration. Shizune, s'il te plaît, faut pas prévenir les flics…on a chopé le mec, c'est un truc commandité, on s'en occupe nous même…

Dis moi,…Gaara est au courant ?

Gaara ?

Je sors avec son frère Kankuro, les yeux de Lee s'arrondirent _elle a de drôles de goûts elle…_

Si tu lui dis, ménage l'affaire tu veux, _pourquoi elle à l'air d'avoir peur, j'ai jamais vu Gaara s'énervai, à part les petites claques sur Sakura, c'est plutôt un bisounours se mec…_

O..ok pas de problème…

Bon je me charge de tous, je vais appeler Chyoba sama, mais si tu impliques Gaara, elle vous couvrira. Elle avait déjà le combiné à l'oreille et expliquait à présent la situation.

……, _Huh ?_ Lee décrocha à son tour son portable et raccrocha en moins de deux minutes.

C'est bon, on peut faire comme on veut, et si on dit rien de toute manière, ajouta t-elle pour elle-même, les flics viendront jamais eux même foutre leurs nez ici, et tout le monde….

…s'en fout ouais. Mais nous on s'occupera de lui….

Lee, je vais allé aux nouvelles, je te préviens et tu iras en cours ok ?

Mmm, il avait un air soucieux et savait que le coupable souffrirait longuement. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle essayait de sourire mais son regard trahissait sa peur.

Suis moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bloc, elle entra et le laissa, assis dans la salle d'attente.

….._p'tain, Shizune assure, sors, dit moi…._Elle repoussa les portes et lui fit face.

Lee…je vais pas te mentir.

…..Il s'était levé, impatient.

Son état est préoccupant. Il a des côtes brisées, ainsi qu'un bras, l'objet qui l'a frappé lui a éclaté la peau par endroit et il a donc des plaies un peu partout….tous cela est guérissable et ne lui laissera pas de séquelles.

Alors où est le problème…._je ne veux pas entendre la réponse…_

Il a reçu un coup à la tête….très violent, au niveau de la tempe….

Et ?

…elle détourna les yeux, il est dans le coma.

QUOI ?

On ne s'est pas pour combien de temps, désolé Lee. Je…je peux te laisser ? Je vais aller les aidés….il opina mais ne dit rien.

Lee ne voulait pas la croire, il tourna la tête vers les portes battantes et attendit, encore et encore. _Ça fait combien de temps ? Qu'elle heure il est ?_ Un crissement attira son attention. Il vit Naruto, dans un lit, pousser par des médecins en blouses. Il le dirigeait vers une autre partie de l'hôpital pour approfondir les analyses qu'ils avaient faites plus tôt. Le blond n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Il était pâle, presque cireux, une partie de son visage était violacée et une perfusion était reliée à son bras.

Lee se laissa tomber dans un siège, le choc était grand. L'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis le collège, le plus turbulent, était à présent endormi et paisible comme la mort. Lorsque le lit disparut de son champ de vision, il essuya la larme qui lui avait coulé le long de la joue.

Une silhouette jade s'éloigna, remerciant Shizune d'un regard mouillé. Il devait se rendre au lycée et l'apprendre aux autres. Il y arriva sans s'en rendre compte, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que se serait bientôt la pause. _Je ne vais pas attendre…d'abord ma classe, ensuite les autres._

Plus loin, Shino et Kiba descendirent Zabuza dans une cave d'un immeuble abandonné. Personne n'y allait, ou du moins dans la journée. Parmi les seringues, mégots et autres crasses, ils aménagèrent une place. Ils prirent une chaise bancale et y attachèrent l'autre. Kiba s'absenta quelques instants et revint, un récipient d'eau glacée dans les bras, et le déversa sur leur victime. Zabuza se réveilla en sursaut et se reçut un nouveau pain. Il voyait le sol se rapprochait et ne pouvait rien faire, étant solidement attaché.

Shino !

Quoi ? Kiba se pencha et redressa la chaise en faisant contrepoids avec son corps.

L'abîme pas tout de suite…

Zabuza dévisagea les deux bruns lui faisant face. L'un avait des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs aux travers de lunettes noires et rondes, qu'il retira, révélant deux perles ambrées. L'autre, avait des yeux en fentes qui semblaient briller dans la pièce tamisée.

Tout à l'heure tu t'es amusé avec l'un de mes amis….si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement, réponds aux questions qu'on va te poser….

Qui et pourquoi continua Kiba.

….un sourire suffisant se dessina sur la face dénuée du bandana qui lui avait caché le visage pendant l'agression.

Réponds, le ton de Shino promettait des promesses mortelles.

AHAHAHAH, je vous dirais rien Starsky et Hutch. Shino et Kiba se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dans les rétines d'or se refléta la fine lame d'un canif. L'autre se dirigea vers la porte et semblait guetter un éventuel témoin.

Je ne suis pas patient dans de tel cas, surtout quand je connais la victime. Il entailla lentement l'avant bras de Zabuza qui ne cria même pas. Kiba, appelles Lee, dis lui ou on est. Et il reprit ses estafilades lentement dessinées sur le corps tanné.

Lee surgit dans la salle et tous le dévisagèrent. Des chaises raclèrent à la vue de son jogging vert recouvert de tâches brunes. Une partie du fond de la classe s'avançait vers lui et quitta le cours sans parler ni esquisser le moindre geste vers le jeune professeur.

Euh…et le cours ?

Croyez nous senseï, lorsqu'ils ont ces yeux là, il vaut mieux pas leur chercher des poux…

…..

La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle où avait cours le reste de la bande. Lorsqu'ils les virent, les autres accélèrent. Au loin Kankuro qui était au téléphone les vit et vint les rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent sous l'arbre de Sasuke et s'y arrêtèrent.

Temari se rapprocha de Shikamaru qui la prit dans ses bras. Gaara et Néji se plantèrent face à Lee, attendant la suite. Tenten vint se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux long. Les trois autres filles se resserrèrent sur sa droite prés de Kankuro. Choji ne mangeait plus, attitude qui démontra le malaise se ressentant dans la troupe. Lee les regarda gravement.

Bon, j'irai pas par quatre chemins. C'est Naruto. Des regards inquiets répondirent au nom. Gaara releva les yeux et le transperça de ses yeux translucides.

Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il

La ferme Sakura lui lança Shikamaru, pendant que Temari retenait le poing de Gaara qui avait voulu la faire taire.

…, se matin je faisais mon jogging habituel. J'ai croisé Naruto. En revenant sur mes pas peu après j'ai vu son vélo à terre. Je me suis dit que sa devait Kabuto et sa clique….

Lee, continu. _Kankuro doit déjà être au courant, il à l'air inquiet_, je vais vous couvrir pour aujourd'hui. Tenez moi au courant….Gaara reste calme, il lança un regard entendu à Temari et repartit vers le bâtiment.

Continue…la voix de Gaara était glaciale.

En fait, sa voix devint plus lourde, il a été tabassé par un mec et je l'ai amené à l'hosto. On a récupéré le mec, apparemment il bossait pour quelqu'un…

Qu'a Naruto ?

Eh bien…il a quelques côtes brisées, le roux fronça les sourcils, un bras brisé et des plaies sur le corps….Gaara cru avoir entendu le pire. Et…il est dans le coma. Une poigne de fer attrapa Lee par son bermuda et le souleva de terre.

QUI ? le roux était dans une colère noire.

GAARA ! pose le ! c'est pas sa faute. Il regarda Temari en coin, l'air mauvais. La bande était plus que surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le roux en colère, alors qu'habituellement il savait garder son sang froid et son calme olympien.

Le mec qui l'a boxé je lui ais fait sa fête. Lee fut reposé au sol. Shino et Kiba s'en occupe pour le moment, mais il ne parle pas et …

Mène moi à lui, il parlera.

Zabuza n'avait toujours pas parlé. _Ce n'est pas des petites estafilades qui vont me faire mal héhéhé._ Certaines coupures étaient profondes de quelques centimètres, mais il gardait le sourire. Même les coups ne lui faisaient rien. Shino ne savait plus quoi inventait et Kiba passait ses nerfs sur un cageot. _On ne peut pas lui faire mal à lui en faire perdre connaissances, …_

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte sortit de ses gonds et vola à travers la pièce, passant à quelques centimètres de Kiba qui sursauta.

Que ? P'tain tu sais plus utiliser une porte ou …mais une main devant sa bouche empêcha Kiba d'aller plus loin. Ino semblait soucieuse et il comprit en voyant le regard meurtrier du roux.

Shino parle ! Son ton était glacé et son regard reluisait comme un iceberg. A part cela, il semblait aussi calme qu'au lycée.

Il ne veut rien dire, ça doit être un maso…y fait que rire. Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

Alors continuant à le faire rire…

Gaara s'avança et attrapa le canif qui était dans la main de Shino. Il rangea lentement la lame, s'approchant de Zabuza qui admirait le tableau offert, souriant de toutes ses dents. Le roux lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Il mit le canif face à Zabuza et sortit l'un des ustensiles. _Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire avec ça lui ? _Il eut sa réponse rapidement.

Il essayait de résister à la douleur mais elle était insupportable. Gaara s'amusa quelques instants, perforant les cuisses de sa victime à l'aide d'un tire bouchon. Il fixa Zabuza qui réussit à lui sourire de nouveau. Il continua son labeur, tire bouchonnant plus ou moins loin l'objet de fer à chaque nouveau trou qu'il faisait. Le sang coulait et giclait, la douleur se répercutait dans sa chair. Gaara ne disait rien, s'acharnant dans sa tâche. Les filles sortirent de la pièce qui s'était emplie de l'odeur du sang, Tenten partie vomir, soutenue par Néji. Shikamaru avait une moue de dégoût la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Choji regardait sans ciller, Kiba rattrapa Hinata qui s'était évanouie. Lee parti s'asseoir prés de Shino qui lui avait fait signe, voulant savoir pour le blond.

Zabuza se mit à supplier mais rien n'y faisait, ce n'était pas se que voulait Gaara.

Parles

Non, je ne dévoile pas mes…

Ce n'était toujours pas se que voulais entendre le roux. Tranquillement, il glissa un à un ses doigts dans cinq trous proches les uns des autres d'une des cuisses de sa victime. Il les pressa, les rapprochant doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment. Il les enfonçait, trifouillait, serrait, les agrandissait. Sa face n'avait pas perdue sa sérénité.

Seul Shino et Lee restèrent dans la pièce. Zabuza hurlait à mort, pleurant à moitié de douleur. Gaara serra à s'en faire pâlir les articulations puis relâcha la pression. Il n'avait même pas cillé devant l'atrocité de son acte, une lueur psychopathe apparut dans ses rétines. Il reprit le tire bouchon et l'approcha de la joue de Zabuza qui voulait parler mais qui n'y arrivait pas. Doucement il tourna l'engin qui faisait son chemin dans la peau du brun. Zabuza sentit sa peau céder, le sang emplir sa bouche. Il avait peur. A présent le métal était tout contre ses dents. _Il m'a transpercé ? _La douleur le fit hurler comme un porc, mais il dut se calmer, le tire bouchon, encore dans sa joue, agrandissait à chaque mouvement le trou. Gaara replongea ses doigts, recommençant à jouer avec la chaire. Le torturé n'en put plus.

OK OK ARRETE……..ARGHHHHH

le roux venait de lui arracher d'un geste sec le canif encore planté dans la joue de l'autre. Les filles avaient choisis se moment pour revenir et repartir aussi vite, voyant Gaara arracher l'ustensile. Zabuza était en sang, le liquide s'écoulait tranquillement des plaies qui le recouvraient, sa jambe n'était plus qu'un amas de viande rouge, informe et gluant. Des larmes s'écoulaient, sa mâchoire tremblait, ses yeux n'étaient que terreur.

Ah…aah..ah, il reprenait son souffle essayant de supporter la douleur

…., les doigts couverts de sang de Gaara s'avancèrent de nouveau.

C'est bon, je vais parlé, c'est…c'est un mec qui voulait que je le tabasse violemment et…

M'en fous. Un nom.

…..

Un nom ou je continue et je serais moins gentil…._Parce que t'étais gentil là ?_ Zabuza n'en revenait pas. Les doigts reprirent leurs routes et Zabuza ne vit aucune hésitation ou pitié dans le regard bleuté.

It..itachi

……les doigts touchèrent la surface de la cuisse.

ITACHI UCHIHA ! ah…aaah, laisse moi…

Gaara suspendit son geste, assena une tape sur la cuisse qui tordit de douleurs les traits de sa victime. Il eut un sourire démoniaque, se léchant la lèvre supérieure de sa langue. Il recula son bras nonchalamment, l'arma et envoya son poing dans la joue perforée de l'homme séquestrer. La chaise bascula et fit tomber l'homme à terre.

On dirait que tu aimes faire souffrir…

Ça ne me déplait pas dans certaines circonstances. Kiba entra et commença à dénouer les liens du captif. Le roux le jaugea de toute sa hauteur.

Tu fais quoi Kiba ?

Ben ça se voit pas Shino ?

Laisse, qu'il comprenne sa douleur. Il aura de la compagnie se soir….huhuhu

Hein ? Lee venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

C'est un repère de drogués, et autres types du genre, il cherche souvent de la compagnie…quelque soit leur état.

Compagnie ?

Bof, sa dépend reprit Kiba, n'étant pas sur qu'il faille le laisser là, pour une baston, comme un esclave, comme jouer…sexuel….

Shino sortit de la pièce, suivit de Lee. Gaara attendit de voir Kiba sortir avant d'accorder ses pas aux siens. Le reste de la bande avait préféré sortir à l'extérieur, prêt d'un mur en ruine. Ils s'assirent tous, Temari sortant une bouteille d'eau de la voiture des parents de Shino pour rincer son frère. Pendant qu'ils se remettaient de l'horreur subite, ce dernier ramena la voiture chez lui, son immeuble étant proche. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes après, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils l'avait attendu pour parler.

On va voir Naruto maintenant hein lancèrent les filles en chœur, évitant d'être trop proche du roux.

Hm, Gaara tu sais… mais Temari donna un gentil coup de coude à son aimé.

Ne lui parle pas maintenant, son murmure était à peine audible, mais le message passa.

……

Gaara ne dit rien mais suivit les pas de la bande. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, se demandant comment un membre de la famille de Sasuke avait pu faire cela. Ils marchaient à travers la ville et personne ne remarqua que le roux s'effaçait lentement du groupe. Ce fut Lee qui s'aperçut de son absence en se rendant compte qu'il remontait la rue où il faisait quotidiennement son jogging. Cette rue où habitait les Uchiha…….

Lee s'arrêta. Tous le regardèrent et il s'expliqua rapidement. _Faut se grouiller, vu se qu'il a fait à l'autre…il va sûrement avoir très très mal…_Cette pensée trottait dans presque tous les esprits présent.

Un jeune homme plutôt petit traversait à vive allure les rues, prenant raccourcis sur raccourcis. Il connaissait le quartier malgré le fait qu'il n'y habitait pas. Les rares passants qui le voyaient, lui faisaient place, sachant d'instinct qu'il n'y survivrait pas. _Quiconque s'en prend à Naruto s'en prend à moi. TOI tu es mort…._Un sourire mauvais naquit à cette pensée.

Gaara se planta devant la porte de la grande maison. Il sonna, sonna et sonna encore sans s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur la réplique adulte aux cheveux long du jeune Uchiha, un air mécontent flottant sur sa face.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Itachi Uchiha ?

Qui le demande ?

Mon poing.

Ce dernier mot s'accompagna d'un geste vif que n'évita pas Itachi, ne l'ayant pas prévu. Il prit en pleine face les articulations du roux et tomba à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que le pied du roux vint à la rencontre de la masse à terre. Gaara jouait des pieds, le confondant à moitié avec un ballon de foot. Des craquements sinistres se faisaient entendre de-ci de-là. Gaara se calma, retourna le frère de Sasuke alors recroquevillait en position fœtale, du bout d'un de ses pieds, prit appuis et lui envoya l'autre en pleine face. Itachi ayant vu le coup poindre avait mis ses bras en croix, diminuant l'impact. Il hurla. La douleur se répercutait le long de son bras. Il pensait que le roux en aurait finis. Ce n'était pas le cas. Calmement, il vint s'asseoir à cheval sur le tronc de l'Uchiha, il bloqua les bras de sa victime sous ses jambes et le regarda quelques secondes. _Qu'est ce que je lui ais fait à ce mec putain, je l'ai jamais vu…_

Gaara se pencha sereinement vers l'oreille du brun et murmura le prénom du blond. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le regard du brun lui montra qu'il avait compris pourquoi il se faisait battre. L'autre le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, et commença la seconde partie de sa correction. Le premier crochet du droit toucha sa cible dans la mâchoire, celui de gauche aussi, et il continua, de plus en plus vite, sans répit, sans diminuer la cadence, comme si les coups ne lui écorchaient pas à lui aussi les poings. Bientôt la figure du brun devint cramoisie et poisseuse, la lèvre supérieure était éclatée, l'arcade ouverte, le nez brisé. Rien n'avait été épargné. Et le roux ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Il arma son bras bien haut, voulant lui asséner un coup phénoménal dans les dents, mais une main retint son bras et il se sentit se faire soulever.

GAARA ! calme toi ! Néji lui passait ses bras sous les aisselles pour le maintenir et l'empêcher de se remettre à sa besogne.

Il a eu son compte là, Shikamaru tenait toujours son poignet.

Ouais calme toi, regarde c'est plus qu'un dégueulit de sang…, Lee regardait à demi la scène, dégoûté.

Huhuhu, on dirait du jus de tomate….ou un coulis de framboise huhuhu, t'as pas raté ton coup…

SHINO ! fit Kiba en entrant t'as pas fini tes conneries non ? l'encourage pas…mais il ressortit aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes, partant vomir. Les filles décidèrent de rester dehors lorsqu'elles le virent revenir dans cet état.

Me dites pas qu'il ressemble pas à une mauvaise bouillabaisse là ? tiens on dirait que tu lui as pété le nez…

Galère, va falloir lui dégager les sinus pour qu'il respire là, sinon on aura un mort sur les bras….il se pencha, mouais il est encore vivant…qui s'en charge ?

…….

Surtout répondez pas tous en même temps les gars, p'tain galèreeee.

Shikamaru se mit à genoux près d'Itachi et attrapa une serpillière qui traînait plus loin. Il essuya sommairement le visage et vit que le brun respirait par la bouche. Il jeta le tissu sur sa poitrine et ne s'en préoccupa plus, se relevant. Néji qui avait lâché Gaara ne comprit l'air blasé de son ami que lorsqu'il constata la nouvelle disparition de l'autre. _P'tain il a du être ninja dans une ancienne vie_.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir ou il était passé. Shino et Kiba avaient eux aussi disparus. Un bruit de bois cassé se fit alors entendre à l'étage.

Néji venait de lâcher Gaara et regarder avec révulsion le corps à terre. Il ressentit un peu de pitié lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement. Le roux ne jeta aucun regard à ce qu'il espérait être un cadavre.

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule idée : trouver Sasuke. Il rencontra le regard de Shino qui semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Il vint vers lui et essuya le sang qui tâchait le visage inexpressif. Gaara ne dit rien et n'attendit pas qu'il finisse son travail. Il se recula silencieusement et partit en direction de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Le brun à lunette le suivit, bientôt escorté par Kiba. _Avant d'aller voir Naruto je vais allé voir se p'tit con, il va se souvenir tu vas voir…._

Il arriva devant la seule porte fermée de l'étage. Elle ne lui résista pas, sortant de ses gonds au premier coup qu'il lui asséna. De l'avis de Shino, Gaara avait du être un bélier dans sa vie antérieur, ce qui aurait pu faire rire Kiba s'il n'avait pas vu l'état de Sasuke.

Le brun qu'ils étaient venus chercher était menotté au lit. Ce dernier n'était plus contre la fenêtre et avait été déplacé plus loin au vu des traces au sol. De là ou il était, Sasuke ne pouvait pas accéder à la fenêtre, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas faire grand-chose. Avachit sur le sol, il tremblait, apparemment en léger état de manque, ses poignets étaient reliés entre eux par des menottes, elle-même reliée au pied du lit. Ses yeux étaient vides et ternes, et il semblait à bout de force. Lorsqu'il vit le groupe, une petite lueur brilla dans ses rétines. Il leva ses mains et ils virent que ses poignets étaient écorchés, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. _Il a essayait de se libérer…bien je lui péterai pas la gueule…._

Tu piges quand je te cause ?

…Sasuke opina doucement de la tête. _Au moins il est conscient de la réalité._

Bon, 1) j'ai éclaté ton frangin. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi…c'est parce qu'il a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. 2) je vais te dire toute l'histoire sur la route pour aller à l'hosto. 3) t'as de la chance d'être pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, car sinon je t'aurais éclaté la tête pour n'avoir rien fait…au moins là je sais que t'as essayé de te barrer d'ici…

SHINO ! pourquoi t'as laissé Gaara monté ? Mais Shikamaru se tut devant le spectacle qu'offrait Sasuke. Qu'est ce que….

P'tain il a bien mérité….Néji était anxieux et leva un regard inquiet vers le roux qui prenait le mouchoir que lui tendait Shino pour s'essuyer.

Bon, Shino, canif menotte. Vous deux la ferme ! Shikamaru et Néji fermèrent la bouche qu'ils avaient à peine entrouverte.

Mais…

Un mot de plus et tu es mort Kiba… Toi, il désigna Sasuke qui se faisait libérer par Shino, Je vais te raconter en gros. Le temps que tu te réveilles….écoute moi bien. Ce matin Naruto s'est fait agressé, il a été tabassé violemment. Les deux yeux de jais accrochèrent ceux diaphanes. Il est à l'hosto, on a chopé l'agresseur et on l'a rétamé. Le commanditaire s'était ton frère. Voilà la situation….. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand, il était choqué, _hôpital ?_ Un léger déclic se fit entendre, Shino avait réussi sa mission.

C'est pourquoi ton frère gît dans une mare de sang…je te préviens Gaara la pas raté, il est méconnaissable…

SHINO ! Shikamaru aurait voulu un peu plus de tac de la part de son ami.

Gaara fit un geste de main à Shino qui attrapa Sasuke par une aisselle, le roux se chargeant de l'autre. Ils le traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains. Là, ils le mirent sous une douche glacée. Sasuke devint encore plus pale sous la fraîcheur de l'eau, il ressemblait à un fantôme mais son regard redevint flamboyant comme l'enfer. _Il veut faire concurrence à Gaara là ou quoi ?_ Kiba sortit de la salle d'eau.

Sasuke se releva et prit une serviette proche et courut vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il en ressorti, les autres l'attendant dans le couloirs, il était habillé, plus frais et dispo. Il ne regardait que Gaara.

Quel hosto ?

…..

On y va suis nous, risqua Kiba, personne ne l'interrompit et il poursuivit. Pourquoi il a fait ça à Naruto ? C'est un truc que je pige pas.

…J'étais ami avec lui avant, mais il y a eu un….accident. ils le regardèrent sauf Gaara. Je suis devenu amnésique et mon frère m'a coupé de lui. Il n'a jamais aimé Naruto car je pouvais tous lui dire….

En parlant de ton frère…mais Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin de continuer, ils étaient arrivé dans le séjour.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Une vague odeur de sang flottait dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère lourd et pesant. Il eut l'impression d'assister à la mise au tombeau du christ, autour de son frère se tenait Lee et Choji, Sakura et Temari. Les deux jeunes filles se soutenaient mutuellement, les deux garçons regardaient le corps avec dégoût. Sakura lâcha sa compagne et courut à l'extérieur, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Sasuke se retourna, un air interrogateur, les autres garçons fixèrent Gaara. Ils s'attendaient à ce que le brun veuillent se venger de l'état de son frère malgré se que celui-ci lui avait fait, _ils sont de la même famille tout de même_ pensa Shikamaru, mais sa réaction les surprirent. Un éclatant sourire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, fut adressé au roux.

Merci

Pour ? Gaara le regardait sans comprendre.

De l'avoir éclaté….même si après se que tu m'as dit je l'aurais fait avec plaisir.

Pas la peine de me remercier, Gaara souriait, ça a été un plaisir. Et puis…c'était plus pour moi que pour toi et surtout pour Naruto…

Gaara !

Quoi Temari, ses yeux clairs entrant en contact de ceux de sa sœur, paisiblement, comme si personne ne souffrait le martyr près d'eux.

Je vais appeler père pour qu'il étouffe l'affaire…t'as quand même faillit tuer deux mecs en une matinée à peine…

On ne touche pas à Naruto…l'échange était intensément suivit.

Je sais, je sais, tu l'aimes même plus que nous ton Naruto, et je sais que tu sais défendre ton os, père te l'as appris, mais y'a presque des morts là….

Kukuku et je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra…

T'es homo hasarda Kiba, _merdeuuu c'est sortit sans que je le veuille..., _il partit se cacher derrière Shino qui fit un sourire au roux.

….pas que je sache,…, il continua de fixer Shino, mais c'est une personne qui m'est très chère…..peut être la plus importante….

…., Gaara, Lee a eut un appel de Shizune, l'état de Naruto est stationnaire. J'aimerais aller le voir mais je vais rester ici et attendre tu sais qui petit frère. Je viendrais plus tard…Shika, vas-y pour moi veux tu ?

Bien fit le roux pendant que le surdoué acceptait la proposition.

Surtout lui dit pas merci de se charger du ménage hein…

SHIKAMARU ! l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de la blonde, ses yeux observant chaque mouvement de son frère.

….merci.

Il s'en alla vers la sortie et s'arrêta au niveau d'Itachi. Son pied entra une dernière fois au contact des côtes du brun, faisant craquer un os. Puis il trotta tranquillement vers la lumière venant de l'entrée. Shino le suivit, _c'est trop tentant…_, il frappa lui aussi Itachi, au niveau de la hanche et entendit Kiba hurlait son indignation auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire. Sasuke passa prés de son frère son un regard et rejoint le reste du groupe à l'extérieur. Kiba et Shikamaru se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, totalement dépassé par les évènements de la journée. Le brun à la queue de cheval embrassa sa blonde et suivit le fils de vétérinaire. _Quand je pense qu'on fait parti de la même famille_, il regarda Itachi anxieusement en le contournant, _j'ai pas intérêt de déconner avec Temari…_

Ils commencèrent à marcher, _on arrivera dans moins d'une demi heure à l'hosto à ce train là _pensa Ino. La cadence était effrénée, menée par Gaara et Sasuke. Personne n'osait se plaindre, ne sachant lequel il fallait le plus craindre.

Hey Gaara, Shino venait de rompre le silence _t'es inconscient_, Sakura ralentit la cadence.

….

Tes chaussures, les bouts de fer qui en recouvre le bout, c'est de toi ou bien tu les as achetés comme ça ? certains regardèrent par terre et comprirent l'état de l'Uchiha.

…c'est de moi, c'est bon pour la baston…

Pourtant on te vois jamais te battre….un sourire du roux vint conclure cette réplique de Kiba.

Héhéhé, tu me montreras comment faire ?

Mmm

Gaara…

….._qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle la ?_

Tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps ?

Ça te servirait à quoi de savoir ? Sakura se fit fusillait du regard opalescent.

Ben euh…c'est que…tu as l'air de bien le connaître alors que t'es là que depuis un an et que tu t'inquiètes…

J'l'ai connu au collège fin de ma 5ème et durant notre 4ème…Sasuke le regarda intensément,

Quand je suis…parti ?

Exact. Il était seul et déprimé, il m'a aidé, on est devenu ami. J'étais le plus inaccessible. Tu le connais il…

Kukuku, ouais il aime se compliquer la vie. Il chercher toujours à devenir ami avec tout le monde et en particulier les…marginaux. Gaara et lui se mirent à rire, les autres étaient complètement perdu Mais bon, plus important, je veux des détails, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Jamais tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ? lança Néji pour Hinata qui ne l'avait pas dit assez fort.

Qu'il crève. Alors Gaara ? Son regard s'était durci, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui parla.

Sasuke ?

Hmm ? Lee se tenait à sa droite.

C'est moi qui ai trouvé Naruto, je l'ais mis en de très bonne main, mais…

Mais… ? Il s'arrêta mitraillant l'autre de ses orbes noires. Lee remercia le ciel que les yeux lui faisant face n'eurent pas la capacité de tuer à distance, _je serais mort depuis longtemps._

Eh bien…en fait….

GROUILLE ! _p'tain aussi effrayant que Gaara _pensa Kiba.

Il a des blessures qui guériront c'est sur…

Ben tout va bien alors, le brun se calma, tu me fais peur pour rien….

…mais il est dans le coma. Sasuke se stoppa d'un coup et Néji se prit son dos.

QUOIIII ? Il se tourna vers Gaara, cherchant confirmation.

T'as bien entendu dirent en chœur Shino et Gaara.

Mais putain, fallez me le dire plus tôt !

Qu'aurais tu fais ? murmura Néji derrière lui.

J'aurais finis ton boulot Gaara, Néji se mordit la lèvre inférieur et ils reprirent leur route.

Les filles se regroupèrent en voyant le regard de fou qu'il avait, Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji avalèrent péniblement leurs salives.

Shizune les accueillit à l'hôpital. Elle voulut tout d'abord soigner les mains du roux et du brun mais leurs regards lui fit presque mouiller sa culotte. Elle jugea plus intelligent de les mener à Naruto bien qu'elle savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. _Mais je préfère pas tentait le diable, hahaha_.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Shizune leur expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à trouver une pièce pour lui seul, qu'ils pouvaient tous entrer en même temps mais qu'il ne fallait pas abuser, normalement ils ne pouvaient entrer qu'un par un.

Dites personne ne sait ou se trouve son tuteur ?

Il a pas de parents ?

Tu devrais le savoir si tu étais vraiment son ami….Gaara la jaugeait et elle préféra ne pas insister. Elle se réfugia derrière Kiba qui fit de même derrière Shino, lequel gratifia le roux d'un sourire amusé.

Son tuteur l'a abandonné depuis la fin primaire commença Sasuke.

Et il est jamais revenu termina Gaara, détournant enfin son regard de la jeune fille qui repris son souffle.

Ah….

C'est quoi le problème ? Shizune hésita.

Les soins sont pas gratuits même si j'aimerais bien ….

Je paierai….Sasuke et Gaara avaient parlé en même temps. On fera moite-moite ? et ils acquiescèrent devant leurs paroles communes.

Gaara je sais que l'argent tu en as….fit la médecin…mais toi ?

Vous en faites pas, je mettrais ce que j'ai et j'ai une idée pour la suite.

Sur ce, Sasuke ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit par la dizaine d'amis qui constituait le groupe. L'ambiance bon enfant d'il y a quelques instants se dissolus instantanément.

Naruto était au milieu de la pièce, seul résonnait le bruit de l'appareil surveillant ses battements, sa faible respiration se faisant à peine entendre. Sakura et Ino se prirent dans une étreinte étroite, pleurant, Hinata les suivit silencieusement, les bras de Kiba venant l'aider à rester debout. Shino se mit au pied du lit. Il avait déjà vu Naruto mais maintenant qu'il le voyait de cette manière, cela lui faisait encore plus peur. Lee et Shikamaru se postèrent près de la fenêtre, l'un dégoûté de ne pas être arriver à temps, l'autre lui tapotant l'épaule, comprenant son air maussade.

Sasuke et Gaara s'installèrent respectivement du coté droit et gauche du blond. Personne ne parlait, ils observaient, seul n'était audible que les bruits de la machine, les pleures et les frottements des vêtements. Un faible sanglot fit relever la tête rousse, des larmes perlaient des yeux ténébreux du brun lui faisant face.

Dans le lit blanc ressemblant à un cercueil reposait Naruto, calme, pale, endormi. Une partie de son visage était violacée et bandée. Ses membres étaient cachés par une couverture fine qui se soulevait péniblement au rythme de sa respiration. Personne ne prenait la parole. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre. Ils restèrent ainsi, ne remarquant pas le départ de Shizune. Temari finit par arriver, il était midi passé et elle rejoignit Shikamaru. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Personne ne regrettait à présent le sors qu'avait réservé Gaara aux autres. Son arrivée réveilla quelque peu ses amis de la transe ou ils étaient entrés, certains sortirent de la pièce. Le moral de la troupe n'était pas au beau fixe, mais ils se soutenaient les uns les autres. Il ne resta bientôt que Gaara et Sasuke dans la pièce. Temari, avant de sortir, vint prés du blond. Son regard devint sombre, elle lui caressa la joue avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, l'effleurant à peine de peur de le blesser encore plus. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le matelas. _Il est méconnaissable._ Shikamaru vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Il a assez eu de malheur jusqu'ici…quand aura-t-il droit au bonheur ? Temari connaissait quelque peu l'histoire du blond grâce à Gaara.

…….

Il en a eu, et il en aura encore.

Ne t'apitoies pas sur son sort, il n'aimerait pas. Il sourirait et affronterait tous ce qui lui viendrait en pleine face.

…..elle avait la bouche entrouverte, regardant son frère et le brun

Il abandonne jamais se mec, il s'en sortira. Cette dernière phrase du roux leur remit un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sasuke se sentait énormément coupable bien que personne ne lui eut fit la moindre reproche. Il détestait son frère et le maudissais intérieurement. Au cours des derniers jours il s'était souvenue de nombreuses choses, mais la drogue de s'en frère l'avait empeché de bien y réfléchir. En ce moment encore, elle lui faisait avoir mal au crâne. Il savait qu'il avait été ami avec le blond, se rappelant de leur rencontre. Il se souvenait qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé, le trouvant trop démonstratif, trop turbulent, entendant des rumeurs. Puis il avait appris à le connaître et avait su qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie. Il avait aimé être près de lui. C'était la seule personne en dehors de sa famille avec laquelle il s'entendait et se sentait réellement bien. A l'époque, il n'avait plus d'amis. Dès que l'on savait son nom, que son père faisait partie de la police, alors ils l'abandonnaient. Il se faisait trahir et cela l'avait dégoûté de l'amitié. Seul le blond était resté. Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler. Et cela malgré l'attitude du brun, malgré ce qu'il disait. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté._ Il y a quelque chose, une chose importante dont je devrais me souvenir…je n'y arrive pas. Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué…_Ses paupières s'affaissaient doucement, Sasuke remarqua que Gaara le fixait. Shizune entra dans la pièce et lui mis une couverture sur les épaules.

Tu es bien pâle…, tes yeux son dilatés, ta peau est glacée,…., léger état de manque…Les autres m'ont expliqués, est ce que tu peux me dire la dose qu'il te donnait et puis quoi aussi si tu sais…

….je ne sais. Parfois des piqûres, parfois des cachets. Ma dernière prise remonte à dans la nuit. Sasuke se frotta le bras. Je veux juste dormir…

Hmm, avant je dois soigner tes poignets.

Sasuke partit s'asseoir et Shizune s'occupa de sa blessure puis de celle de son beau frère. Elle eut juste le temps de finir que son bipeur sonna. Elle fixa Gaara, fit une petite grimace et leur promis de revenir plus tard avec un repas. Elle disparut derrière la fine porte de la chambre.

Le silence revint. Le brun se pelotonna en boule sur un siège et fixa le roux qui était retourné prés de Naruto. _Je le connais de vue, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'occupe de Naruto comme ça ? il se connaisse je veux bien mais…il avait eut l'air hors de lui et là il est aussi calme qu'une tombe. Si je le voyais pas je pourrais tout aussi bien me croire seul…._

Sasuke se décida à bouger. Il prit la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait et se posta devant Gaara, de manière nonchalante, attendant que l'autre lui accorde un signe d'intérêt. Mais rien. Il ne semblait pas concerner le moins du monde par la présence du brun. L'Uchiha finit par se racler la gorge, se demandant quelle attitude prendre. L'autre releva enfin la tête, lentement, sans se presser et accorda enfin son attention au brun. Sasuke n'eut pas à commencer.

Tu es comme il me l'avait décrit. Lorsque je suis arrivé l'an dernier, je t'ai aperçu, et sans t'avoir jamais connu j'ai su qui tu étais.

…, moi je ne te connais pas. Le roux eut un sourire narquois.

De quoi tu te souviens ? j'aime pas vraiment parlé, je te dirais ce qu'il te manque…

…je…je me souviens de tout je pense, enfin en ce qui concerne mon amitié avec lui c'est sur, jusqu'à ma 5ème. Après c'est encore flou. Des images me reviennent mais pour le moment, j'arrive pas à tout comprendre…

Mouais, le regard translucide revint vers Naruto et s'emplit d'une immense tendresse. Sasuke eut peur que le silence ne revienne mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Par où commencer ? Il sembla réfléchir encore quelques instants. Je suis arrivé deux mois après ton départ du collège et je suis plutôt asocial, à cause de ma famille et principalement de mon père. Bref, je n'avais aucun amis et je ne cherchais pas à m'intégrer. En gros voilà, moi ça me gêner pas mais lui si. Il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un seul. On était dans la même classe, j'ai eu ta place en fait, là, lui malgré le fait qu'il était accepté par les autres ou du moins toléré, n'en restait pas moins seul. Quelque uns lui parlaient mais il était mis à part, une histoire de famille je crois, par rapport à son tuteur…

Hmm, se connard à commis un vol et s'est barré de la ville en laissant Naruto et toutes la colère des gens sur lui. Il y avait eu des morts et c'est à lui que les gens en voulaient.

….Quand on lui parlait de sa famille il souriait mais il était triste ça se voyait. Un sourire factice….les autres élèves ont commencé à l'ignorer lorsqu'il est venu vers moi. J'avais une très mauvaise réputation. Mais lui il s'en foutait. Je voulais pas d'amis, je le lui avais dit. Mais c'est pas ça qui arrête un Naruto, c'est têtu ces bêtes là.

Huhuhu, ils riaient ensembles, se comprenant exactement.

Bref, il a réussi la ou tous ont échoué. On est devenus amis. Il m'a accepté complètement, malgré qui j'étais et ce à quoi je suis destiné. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te le dirais pas. Et de mon coté je sais que je peux lui confier n'importe quoi, il ne me décevra jamais. Il mourrait pour être à la hauteur de la confiance que je lui porte. Et il aurait fait pareil pour toi…

Je sais. Le brun se mit à sourire et regarda le blond.

Bon, un jour il est arrivé, il semblait hyper mal. Il bossait au noir pour se payer son loyer et ne demandait jamais d'aide. Il est borné se mec. Et tout le monde s'en foutait à par moi. Un jour il est arrivé, aussi pâle que toi, mais il disait que tout aller bien. J'ai alors penser que même mort il se relèverait de son trou et qu'il continuerait juste pour montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas comme on le définissait. Le lendemain il est pas venu, le surlendemain j'ai agi. Je suis allé voir mon père qui a accès à de nombreuses infos et j'ai su ou il habitait. J'y suis allé.

……, et ?

Pfff, j'ai eu son adresse, j'ai quitté les cours en plein milieu de l'heure et je me suis invité chez lui. Sasuke eut l'air surpris et se redressa sur sa chaise. Ouais, chez lui c'est pas la classe, il y habite toujours d'ailleurs, Sasuke grimaça. Mais ça en s'en fout. Il était malade et pas qu'un peu. A se tuer à la tâche, il avait presque réussi. Je l'ai amené ici, c'est là que j'ai vu Shizune qui connaissait déjà ma famille. Elle l'a soigné et je suis resté ici comme aujourd'hui à son chevet. Là, il a déliré à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait. Il disait qu'il te protégerait, toujours, même s'il devait en crever. Il regarda vers le lit. C'est presque réussi là….

Mon nom ? Gaara revint à Sasuke.

Je sais pas pourquoi, il m'a raconté des trucs mais là, il a jamais lâché le morceau. C'est d'ailleurs le seul moyen que je connais pour le rendre muet comme une carpe pendant un moment, kukuku. Naruto est mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'ai eu pendant un bon moment. C'est comme un frère et je le protégerais comme tel.

…….

Tu veux la suite ou ça te suffit ?

Suite ?

….., Naruto n'extériorise jamais vraiment sa tristesse, il la garde pour lui. Même quand il a mal il sourit. Il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. De toi j'ai juste su que tu étais devenu amnésique. Mais sa tête….alors j'ai décidé de faire tous mon possible pour qu'il garde contact avec toi. Ton frère vous a fait déménager, tu as changé de collège, là ou tu étais parti tu n'étais rien. Ça t'as rapproché de chez lui par contre kukuku, ça ton frère ne le savait pas. Ensuite je suis parti de la ville à la fin de notre 4ème. Mon père avait besoin de moi et de ma sœur, seul mon frère est resté là car….je m'égare là. J'en étais ou…ah oui, donc je suis parti et Naruto est resté a nouveau seul quelques temps puis il a finit par traîner avec Lee. J'ai su dans quel lycée tu allais allé, je lui ai fait passé le message et il t'a suivit. Il a toujours vérifié que tu allais bien de loin. Et je suis arrivé en 1ère, lorsqu'il a su qu'on allait être dans la même classe, il était heureux comme pas deux. Il ne l'a jamais dit mais je sais comment il fonctionne, on est pareil à nos heures perdues. Durant toutes ces années il désespérait, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours pensé en voyant sa tête quand il parlait de toi qu'il devait t'aim….hmm, non tu verras ça direct avec lui, kukuku, je veux bien être son ange gardien mais pas jusque là.

…… Sasuke avait un peu rosit et tourna la tête vers le blond endormi.

Cependant, des fois j'avais vraiment envie de venir te péter la gueule pour que tu te souviennes de lui, mais je savais que même si s'était moi il m'aurait jamais pardonné. Pour lui tu es sur un piédestal, il a jamais perdu la foi, il m'a toujours dit qu'il savait qu'un jour tu lui reviendrais. Gaara se leva et s'étira. Il vint se planter devant Sasuke, menaçant, et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, approchant son visage dangereusement de celui du brun. Je te préviens Sasuke, tu n'as pas intérêt de le trahir. Surtout pas maintenant. Je te trouve sympa mais je ne te compte pas encore comme l'un de mes amis. J'en ai très peu. Vraiment très peu….sa voix se termina dans un murmure à peine audible. Si jamais….ton frère n'aura été qu'un apéritif face à ce qui t'attends.

Je croyais qu'il te pardonnerait pas si tu me touchais….un sourire rassura le roux.

Il y a d'autres techniques que celles physiques.

Sasuke parut réfléchir et Gaara lui rendit un sourire narquois. Leurs faces redevinrent inexpressives. Le roux se rendit prés du lit immaculé, posa sa main sur le plâtre puis sur la joue du blond, et sortit de la pièce.

Le brun alla prés de Naruto, il avait mal pour lui et ses larmes revinrent. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié, de l'avoir laissé seul et de l'avoir ignoré. Même si cela était du à son frère. Il détestait son frère et le haïssait de toute son âme. _Qu'est ce qui m'a fait tout oublié ? je veux me souvenir, même si ça me fait mal, je veux savoir._ Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit au bord du lit du blond, serrant la main valide qui recevait une perfusion.

Des images dansèrent à l'ombre de ses paupières. Sa mémoire s'invitait. Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il avait mal au crâne et mit ses mains à ses tempes. _C'est insupportable._ Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Shizune venait d'entrée dans la pièce et semblait épuisée. Elle lui montra le plateau repas et examina sommairement Naruto. Sasuke mangea sans faim, regardant chaque mouvement qu'elle administrait au blond. Elle repartit peu de temps après, lui faisant un petit signe de la main et lui désigna un petit tas sur une chaise.

Lorsqu'il eut finis, Sasuke examina l'amas informe et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit futon. Il le mit prés du lit du blond et se rendormit. L'histoire reprit, plus nette. Il était heureux. Son frère venait de devenir policier, comme leur père. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait derrière une porte, il épiait quelqu'un, il reconnut la voix.

Mon père se méfie Oro. Hmm, je vais lui faire suivre une autre piste. Oui. Non, ça je ne peux pas…mes parents oui. Hmm, ok. Entrepôt 7 cette fois c'est ça ? hmm ? Attends. Itachi passa son visage par la porte mais ne vit rien.

Sasuke fuyait, il sortait de chez lui, il traversait la ville. Il était horrifié, il se souvenait. Quelques jours plutôt son père avait parlé d'un homme, un trafiquant ? Un mafieux ? Il ne savait plus. Il l'avait appelé Orochimaru, il était lié avec plusieurs flics véreux. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à son père. Il ne lui resté qu'une personne à qui il pouvait en parler. Son seul ami.

Lorsque Naruto le vit arriver, il s'occupa de lui, il le rassura, et malgré sa maladresse, trouva les mots qui le remirent d'aplomb. Il resta un long moment chez le blond, il se sentait en sécurité. Au milieu de la nuit il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son père et il devait avoir fini son service. Il laissa Naruto qui dormait tranquillement prés de lui, le blond l'avait tenu jusque là alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il préféra entré par la porte de derrière, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il constata fut l'odeur. Une senteur âcre et lourde, une fragrance de sang. Il entra, contourna la table qui s'y trouvait, il devinait l'horreur dont il allait être témoin mais ne pouvait qu'avancer. Ses rétines imprimèrent d'abord les cheveux long de sa mère, étendus sur le sol, recouvrant un liquide visqueux. Devant lui, se tenait le corps sans vie de sa mère, la gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre, de ses yeux ternes, elle le regardait et quelques larmes s'accrochaient encore aux cils fins. Sa mort était récente. Elle était apparemment morte sereinement ou du moins le paraissait-elle.

Le corps du garçon trembla, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à lui donner des ordres. Il restait là à regarder le cadavre, ne faisant aucun bruit. Le petit garçon tourna lentement la tête vers la porte donnant sur le séjour, un bruit ayant attiré son attention. Dans l'embrassure de la porte apparut alors une main, bientôt suivit par un bras. Quelqu'un rampait sur le parquet. Le visage de son père dépassa du chambranle. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, il lui ordonna silencieusement de fuir. Mais l'information ne passait pas dans le cerveau du jeune Uchiha. Il ne bougea pas et continua de regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux incrédule. Son père avança encore un peu, dévoilant sa nuque. A ce moment là un bruit dégoûtant se fit entendre. Sasuke vit la tête de son père rouler et se stabiliser à quelques centimètres de l'emplacement ou elle aurait du être. Son père le regarda, cligna des paupières encore une fois et mourut. Le sang se répandit sur le sol, se faisant absorbé par le bois du sol. Une jambe apparut alors, puis une main, tenant le katana transmis dans la famille. Son frère donna un petit coup dans la tête décapitée, souriant, son petit frère se mit à pleurer, mais ne pouvait toujours pas esquisser le moindre geste. Son frère le vit enfin mais ne dit rien, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, indécis sur la solution à adopter.

Sasuke sentit alors une main froide sur sa joue, un membre blême qui le caressait et qui lui serrait à présent la gorge méchamment. Le petit garçon n'arrivait plus à respirer, il ouvrait la bouche, cherchant l'air, la bave commençait à s'écouler de la commissure de ses lèvres, il se mit à pleurer, il allait mourir. Itachi s'avança lentement et sans que rien ne le laisse présager, il transperça le front d'Orochimaru, la lame aiguisée entrant comme un couteau dans du beurre.

je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à mon frère…

Sasuke tomba à terre, le dos de son crâne heurtant violemment le sol. Maintenant il était à l'hôpital. Il ne comprenait plus rien, personne ne lui disait rien, on lui appris juste son nom. Plusieurs jours passèrent et à chaque fois il voyait la même personne. Un garçon de son âge, un blond, qui hurlait vers lui et qui pleurait parfois. Mais le voir lui faisait mal, il sentait un danger. Inconsciemment sa mémoire voulait revenir et il avait peur. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait il perdait connaissance. Il se souvenait à présent. La dernière qu'il vit le blondinet, son frère le tenait par le col et l'emmenait dehors. Après cela il ne le revit plus.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en trombe. _Je me souviens !_ Il regarda sa montre, _7 heures moins 20_, il lança un regard emplit d'espoir vers le blond, mais il dormait encore. Il se redressa et sursauta à la vue de Lee, assis devant la fenêtre.

Salut Sasuke

Salut….Lee, l'autre lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Je me lève très tôt, donc je suis passé voir….on repassera tous se soir.

Hmmm, Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux et bailla.

Lee se leva et posa sur la chaise près du futon un sandwich et un jus d'orange, puis il sortit. _Sympa, il a toujours su bien s'entourer se baka…_

Lee arriva 5 minutes avant que la sonnerie ne carillonne. Le groupe était étrangement silencieux, même Kiba qui se faisait appelé Naruto n°2 par rapport au bruit qu'il pouvait faire, était sagement assis. Le garçon toujours vêtit de vert vint s'asseoir près de Sakura, s'asseyant à même le sol. L'accident avait resserré les couples, Shikamaru tenait Temari, assise sur ses genoux, Tenten embrassait gentiment Néji dans le cou et celui-ci se laissait faire contrairement à son habitude. Kiba se tenait prés d'Hinata et lui jetait de petit regard en coin, surveillant son état, la jeune fille ayant eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. L'absence de Gaara se fit sentir.

Bonjour

Salut, ils avaient parlés d'une même voix.

Où est Gaara ?

Ce matin il est partit assez tôt, je pense qu'il a du aller voir Naruto

L'hosto l'aurais pas laissé passé si tôt, même moi j'ai eu du mal…

C'est pas une porte qui le stop non ? cela était tellement une évidence que quelques rires fusèrent. Et puis il connaît Shizune…

Il a vraiment été violent quand même lança Sakura. Mais Shino la regarda méchamment.

Si Gaara ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait, peut être pas aussi violemment mais….

Mais il…il n'a pas peur ? Il peut av…avoir des problèmes non ? Hinata interrogeait Temari, rougissant sous les regards de ses camarades.

Non, cette fois ils regardaient du coté de la blonde, notre père est….spécial. Il a beaucoup de contact. D'ailleurs si Gaara n'est plus à l'hôpital c'est qu'il a du aller le voir. Ils peuvent pas se piffer sauf dans des cas comme ça. C'est seulement la qu'il reconnaît mon frère comme un ….bon élément. Le terme choqua une partie du groupe mais ils ne dirent rien.

Et Naruto ? Shikamaru déviait le sujet.

Toujours pareil, et Sasuke est resté là-bas toute la nuit. Ils acquiescèrent la tête pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Temari ?

Oui Kiba ?

Pourquoi Gaara était si énervé hier ? c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

….avant,…avant il était calme mais avait des crises. Parfois sans prévenir il devenait extrêmement violent, presque fou. Il était mis à l'écart et détesté de tous. On l'a souvent changé d'école. Un jour il est arrivé dans un nouveau collège, mais personne ne s'en approchait. Sauf une personne. C'était Naruto. Malgré ses crises, malgré son silence, il est resté près de lui, il ne la jamais trahit. Je me suis toujours demandé à cette époque qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils sont devenus amis. En tout cas, à partir de ce moment là, les crises ont disparues. Et puis Gaara a été rappelé à père, mais il avait étonnement changé et cela en peut de temps. Même en ne se voyant plus, ils ont toujours gardé contact, j'étais très impatiente de le connaître d'ailleurs quand j'ai appris qu'on serait dans le même lycée. Père au départ n'a pas voulu qu'il revienne, mais d'après se que j'ai appris, Gaara lui aurait rendu un service. Donc on a eu le droit de revenir ici et on est partit vivre chez Kankuro. Depuis, il a pas lâché Naruto, comme s'il était lié à lui par un pacte. D'ailleurs si vous avez remarqué, mon frère ne s'est jamais vraiment intégré au groupe.

Hmm, plusieurs voix avaient approuvées.

Ça c'est parce qu'il fait très difficilement confiance. Mais par contre, ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il vous respecte et prend vos opinions en compte. Par exemple, en essayant de l'arrêter hier, l'ancien lui vous aurez inclut dedans et vous aurez bastonné.

Donc…

Oui Néji, s'il n'avait pas changé tu aurais subit le même sort qu'Itachi.

Chacun se faisait une petite idée de se qu'ils auraient pu subir, la cloche tinta, ils se levèrent et chaque groupe se dirigea vers son cours respectif.

La matinée passa rapidement. Le moral était au plus bas, ils se maudissaient de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Le passé ne peut être changé. L'humeur évolua doucement, les conversations revenaient, quelques rires fusaient, la vie continuait son cours. Pourtant quelques silences se faisaient parfois sentir et ils restaient dans leurs pensées.

En milieu d'après midi, pendant une pause, le groupe s'était reformé, ayant un cours dans des salles proches. Il vit Gaara arriver d'un pas lent, redevenu lui-même. Avec nonchalance, il posa un petit sac de sport à ses pieds, gardant son sac de cours accrocher à son torse, et s'appuya contre un mur, croisant les bras après leur avoir adresser un vague signe de main.

Tu bullais ou ? Grogna Sakura. T'es pas là depuis ce matin, t'arrives, tu dis rien, t'as été voir Naruto au moins ? Et…Lee venait de mettre une main devant la bouche de la jeune fille, la tirant doucement en arrière. Les yeux translucides s'étaient posés sur elle et lui lançaient des poignards. _J'peux vraiment pas te piffrer toi…_

Excuz' la Gaara, les nerfs qui lâche…._est ce que ça va passer ?_ Mais le roux ne fut pas vraiment convaincu.

T'es vraiment pas douée Sakura, Shino la regardait de haut, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais hier c'est lui qui c'est le plus démené…La main du roux vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun aux fines lunettes.

Laisse, le peu de neurones qu'elle a, ne comprennent pas…

Hahaha, les deux garçons rigolèrent, laissant tout le monde stoïque…

HE, elle est pas idiote je vous signale elle…mais intérieurement Ino se marrer elle aussi. Ils continuèrent de rire en silence.

Gaara.

Hmm ? qu'est ce qu'il y a Temari ?

Tu étais avec…Père ?

….

Je sais que tu étais vraiment en colère hier mais…hum…c'est tout de même le dernier parent de Sasuke, peut être que…

T'inquiètes pas pour lui, je vais m'amusé un peu, pour le moment on le remet en état….un éclair de folie prit place dans les yeux du roux, ensuite je verrais avec Sasuke se que je dois en faire.

Ce sera douloureux ? osa Kiba, grimaçant aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Sa punition durera un certain temps…._tu réponds pas à ma question baka.._, mais Kiba s'en contenta car le sourire que lui adressait son camarade fit remonter le long de son échine un frisson glacé

Gaara…

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec Père, Temari. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis arrivé peut après midi mais j'ai fait un détour par chez le proviseur.

….Elle le regarda horrifié.

Non, je suis pas un démon kukuku, je lui ai rien fait au vieux, j'ai juste résumé la situation. Ses yeux étaient à présent rieurs.

La situation ?

Que Naruto avait un petit problème mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt, que s'il le virait…éh bien il pourrait dire bonjour tout les matin à des petits angelot. Les autres se regardèrent, _je suis tombé dans quoi comme famille moi, galère…_

Dis Gaara, l'interpellé fixa son regard bleu glacier sur Shino. T'as l'air d'être…blasé de telles situations, comme si tu en avais l'habitude…en plus tu as dis avoir du pognon…Pourquoi t'es encore lycéen.

Ça me fait passer le temps et il continua comme pour lui-même, et parce que je dois veiller sur un ange, qu'il puisse continuer de briller…

Hein ? Kiba qui se tenait près de Shino croyait avoir mal entendu, l'autre eut un petit rictus.

Chacun son truc lâcha le jeune homme à lunette qui se pencha désinvolte vers le roux et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille, je veux bien être le tiens.

Gaara ne dit rien, son regard rencontra celui de l'autre jeune homme, satisfait de sa réplique. Le professeur les interpella, ils retournèrent en cours, Shino se postant à la droite du roux qui ne changea pas d'expression.

La fin des cours fut accueillit avec ferveur, ils pouvaient enfin rendre visite à leur ami. Ils se promirent de se rejoindre ainsi tous les soirs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Kankuro qui était venu avec eux entra quelques instants pour voir le blond et repartit ensuite à la recherche de Shizune.

Sasuke se trouvait toujours près de Naruto, il n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Il semblait fatigué, totalement extenué. L'entrée des camarades du blond l'avait à peine sortie de sa torpeur. Ils le saluèrent tous, et il répondit par un mouvement silencieux de ses lèvres. Pour leur laisser la place, à regret, il se posta à la fenêtre, continuant de regarder dans la direction de celui qui avait été et qui était à nouveau le meilleur ami qu'il ait connu.

Gaara s'attarda sur le blond, et finis par aller voir le brun. Il déposa devant le siège, ou s'était assis en tailleur le brun, le sac de sport qu'il avait transporté de tout l'après midi.

… ? Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

Prends. Le brun était curieux de savoir le contenu du bagage. Il l'ouvrit sans précipitation, chacun de ses gestes suivis par le groupe.

Merci. Il se leva est se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre.

C'était quoi Gaara ?

….. des vêtements et trucs du genre.

Tu penses vraiment à tous….

Le bruit d'une douche se fit entendre et les conversations reprirent entre chaque membre. Les discussions étaient diverses et variées, toutes ne tournant pas que sur le blond. Lorsque Sasuke sortit de sa toilette, il était plus frais. Le cœur des filles chavira malgré son air triste, qui de leur avis, le rendait encore plus attirant. Elles le dévisagèrent mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. Il traversa la pièce, d'un pas aérien, le jean bleu foncé le moulant à sa juste valeur, son haut noir faisant ressortir la couleur aspirine de sa peau. Shino rentra dans la pièce, confiant un petit sac à Gaara. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur feu le remercia d'un regard et prit place prés de Sasuke qui était revenu prés de Naruto. L'assemblée leur adressa des signes de mains et les laissèrent en tête à tête.

Tiens.

….., l'Uchiha lui pris le sandwich des mains, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, et en arracha une bouchée. Merci.

Hmm. Gaara était de nouveau prés du blond et semblait voir plus loin que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

…..

Je veux dire, tu m'amènes du change, tu me nourris, tu éclates mon …frère,….

Si je ne m'occupais pas de toi il serait malheureux. Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais,…, lui aurait agit, comme il ne peut pas je le fais pour lui. Je compte sur lui comme il compte sur moi… Et puis, la face qu'il avait en parlant de toi,…, jamais plus, non jamais plus je ne veux la voir. Tant qu'il va bien je vais bien….et pour cela il faut que tu ailles bien aussi.

Tu l'aimes ? la question parut surprendre le jeune homme aux yeux vert.

Eh bien,…, à l'époque je pensais que oui et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'aurait jamais considéré comme ça…c'est parce que pour lui il n'y a que…enfin….aujourd'hui je sais que c'est uniquement fraternel. J'ai cru que c'était plus lorsqu'il m'a sauvé de se kidnapping et parce qu'il me prenait comme j'étais, avec le meilleur et le pire, mais j'ai réussi à me faire une raison, et maintenant je suis passé à autre chose. Kukuku et puis physiquement j'ai trouvé quelqu'un plus à mon goût….

Il aime qui ?_ p'tain mais réagis Sasuke…_Gaara leva les yeux au ciel

…., en parlant de ton frère, _change pas de sujet baka,_ Sasuke fit une moue désintéressée et plutôt vexée. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis en train de le remettre en état, ensuite je vais m'amusé un petit peu….il va disparaître de la circulation et

Qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre, fais ce que tu veux. Se mec n'est plus un membre de ma famille.

Tu es sur ? tu pourrais regretter…

Il a tué ma famille, il a faillit le tuer lui, Sasuke était entré dans une colère noire et pointait le blond, JAMAIS jamais je ne lui pardonnerai cela Jamais ! il respirait fort, faisant trembler son corps, mais il finit par se calmer devant l'air sage de Gaara.

Hé, il lui fit un sourire malicieux, il souffrira.

…..merci. ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Ah oui…

Quoi ?

Tu penses rester combien de temps comme ça ?

Huh ?

Ben à te morfondre à l'hosto, on dirait un vautour là, si tu restes comme ça, il s'en remettra pas. Certes, il serait p'tet heureux de savoir que tu es devenu comme ça pour lui, mais en même temps tu perds la santé. Et la, il s'en voudra….

Merci Gaara.

Ne me remercie pas, je te l'ai dis, c'est dans notre intérêt à nous trois.

…. ?

Je te previens juste, si tu le fais souffrir tu souffriras. Et même s'il me fait la gueule, même comme ça je continuerai à le protéger. Il est têtu, tatillons et pointilleux sur l'amitié, en bref il est chiant, mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre comme lui. Donc il va p'tet te charrier d'avoir repris ta vie, mais il ne t'en voudra sûrement pas tant qu'il sait que tu sois venu le voir.

….le brun ouvrit la bouche mais ne su quoi dire.

Alors que si tu désespères comme ça…..Gaara joua avec une mèche de Naruto, la remis en place et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, Sasuke qui avait décidé de se reprendre, retourna chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra, la maison était propre, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, personne n'aurait pu dire à vue d'œil qu'il y avait eu une bagarre. Pas une trace de sang, ni de lutte, tout à sa place._ …, hmm, en tout cas il fait pas les choses à moitié le Gaara…_

Il partit se changer, prit ses affaires et partit en cours. Il arriva assez tôt, il voulait pouvoir se justifier de son absence, mais se ne fut pas la peine. Le vieux proviseur l'accueillit d'un sourire amical.

Bonjour Sasuke. Le vieil homme était assis derrière son immense bureau de bois.

…Bonjour m'sieur.

Que puis-je pour toi ?

….éh bien c'est par rapport à mon absence….

Gaara m'a mis au courant. Tiens. Il lui tendait un mot. C'est prêt, tu peux rentrer en cours. Va.

Euh…merci.

L'autre s'était relevé, lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et le guidait déjà vers la sortie. Sasuke ne comprenait rien. L'incompréhension la plus totale occupée son visage. Il entendit la porte du proviseur se refermer derrière lui et se retourna, vers elle, essayant toujours de faire le point. Un bruissement de vêtement lui fit tourner la tête.

Près d'une fenêtre du couloir, Gaara se tenait appuyé contre le mur, regardant vers l'extérieur. Il semblait ailleurs encore une fois. Sasuke vint prés de lui et mis sa main sur son épaule. Deux perles émeraudes vinrent rencontrées celles noires.

Salut Gaara…

Salut…

Tu fais quoi là ? des problèmes, il lui fit un mouvement de tête vers le bureau qu'il venait de quitter.

…non, il commença à marcher dans le sens inverse et le brun le suivit. L'on m'a dit que tu étais la et j'avais oublié de te dire que j'avais tous aplanis pour vous deux….

Oh, je comprends mieux

Quoi ?

Pourquoi il ne m'a rien demandé

Ils continuèrent en silence et retournèrent jusqu'au groupe qui, comme chaque matin, se réunissait près de l'entrée. Bien qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, ils l'accueillirent tous plus ou moins chaleureusement, en particulier les filles qui s'étaient regroupées autour de lui.

Qu'elles idiotes…

Que veux tu dire Shino ?

Huh ? oh est bien…Sasuke aime Naruto non ?

…..

J'aime observer, comme ça on découvre beaucoup de chose…..

Hmm.

Passa ainsi plusieurs jours, une semaine passa bientôt. Le seul changement visible était que Sasuke venait d'entrée dans le groupe, se joignant volontairement à eux, préférant néanmoins la compagnie de Gaara et Shino que celle des autres. Le groupe remarqua rapidement que le brun et le roux s'entendait bien. Ils avaient le même caractère à peu de chose près.

Un matin, Lee arriva en catastrophe, plus tard qu'à son habitude, complètement essoufflé. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Il se planta devant eux, penchait en avant les mains sur les genoux, cherchant son souffle en grande bouffée.

Huff…hufff, les gars, huff….

Qu'est ce qui se passe Lee ? Sakura lui tendit son jus de fruit. Il l'avala d'une traite et prit une profonde inspiration. Il releva ses traits, un regard grave dans le fond de ses yeux. Vous savez que j'habite pas loin de chez Naruto

Non

La ferme Sakura, _même Sasuke si mets maintenant, bouhou_,

Mais….plusieurs regard sévères la toisèrent, _je devrais peut être mieux choisir les moments ou je parle moi…. Mais qu'est ce que je fous dans se groupe ?_ la main de Ino vint la réconforter, bientôt suivit d'un petit sourire de la part de Lee.

Se matin, je finissais mon jogging, en rentrant j'ai vu des mecs chez lui. J'ai vu son proprio, il fout tous dehors à l'aide de gros bras. J'ai voulu vous appelez au lieu de revenir ici, mais j'avais plus de crédit sur se putain de portable…

Ils font quoi ? s'enquit Gaara.

Expulsion, il m'a dit que Naruto lui devait un loyer et que là, il le voyait plus….il l'a comparé à son tuteur…

Allons-y. Sasuke et Gaara avaient parlé d'une même voix et se diriger déjà vers la sortie.

L'appartement de Naruto était en vue. C'était la première fois pour certains et en furent assez surpris. La maison était dans un quartier mal famée, plutôt sombre. Des barreaux fermaient l'accès aux fenêtres, les murs étaient tâchés. _Ça a empiré,_ Sasuke regardait tous cela d'un œil désolé.

C'est pas terrible comme endroit, c'est délabré…, trois mains s'abattirent sur le crâne de Sakura avant qu'Ino ne puisse la poussée.

Sakuraaa ! Ino regardait méchamment les garçons qui avait frappé son amie.

C'est pas sa faute si elle parle trop vite non plus ho ! trois paires d'yeux défiaient Sakura de recommencer.

Vous pouvez être plus gentil es mecs fit Lee fronçant les sourcils.

Elle est conne c'est tout lui répondit Choji. On choisit pas toujours ou on vit Sakura.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte en fer qui ressemblait aux portes de cellules pour schizophrènes, lorsque sortit de l'appartement des hommes portant des chaises et une table. Les jeunes filles se tenaient devant le tas d'affaires qui était sur le trottoir, offert en pâture à qui en voudrait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, et cela serra le cœur de Sasuke. _Ça aussi ça a toujours pas changer…hmm ?_ Un petit carré de bois avait attiré son attention.

Les déménageurs qui venaient de poser les biens du blond à terre, reculaient devant l'air mauvais des garçons qui s'étaient mis en rang, bras croisés. Un jeune homme à la chevelure pale, la coupe au carré retenue par un bandana apparut, ne voyant pas son personnel revenir. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur la face et était fier comme un paon.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les mecs ?

Hé ? l'un des mecs se retourna vivement, Mizuki…euh les gosses là…

Vous voulez quoi les jeunes ? si vous voulez embarqué toutes ces merdes vous gênez pas…mais les regards lui glacèrent le sang et il recula vivement. Non… à vos yeux, je dirais que vous devez être pote avec Uzumaki…._apparemment Naruto ne se laissait pas faire…_Sasuke eut un petit sourire

Que faites vous ? Gaara s'était avancé

Ça se voit pas ? on joue aux cartes. Un immense sourire vint à ses lèvres et disparut lorsque Shino, qui devança Gaara, le souleva à bout de bras. Les hommes de main voulurent agir, mais les autres garçons s'approchèrent eux aussi.

Ne me faites pas répéter.

Na..Naruto à un loyer de retard, il est pas revenu, un bon a rien comme son tuteur, cet ingrat c'est enfui…alors j'ai voulu vendre ses biens mais y'a rien à en tirer, donc je reprend le studio…

Shino….deux yeux couleur miel s'imprégnèrent de ceux vert.

…..

J'aimerais voir quelqu'un voler…Un sourire naquit sur les fines lèvres du roux.

Gyyyaahhh, Shino venait de s'essayer au lancer de poids avec succès. Le garçon aux cheveux couleur sang s'approcha et mit l'un de ses pieds contre la gorge de son opposant, appuyant calmement, prés à défendre steack. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

On veut un camion et on vous débarrasse de tout. Les regards de fureur virèrent à la surprise d'un même temps, mais Sasuke ne le vit pas, occupait à regarder le cadre de bois qu'il tenait dans les mains.

QUOI ? un écho se répercutait dans le groupe.

A quoi tu penses Sasuke ?

Plutôt mourir que de laisser Naruto dans une piaule décrépit comme ça. Alors on va prendre tous ça et on va chez moi. Gaara eut un sourire satisfait auquel répondit le brun.

T'as entendu pépé ? Shino donna un léger coup de pied dans la cheville de Mizuki, faisant de réapparaître un rictus sur le faciès de son ami.

Maintenant. Et le roux appuya encore un peu plus sur la gorge de l'homme à terre qui hurlait qu'il le ferrait mais qu'il fallait le lâcher.

Mizuki fit se qu'il considérait comme étant la solution la plus sure. Sous les mèches de cheveux du roux, il avait vu un tatouage. Un Kanji célèbre et auquel il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer._ Je n'essayerais même pas de leur rendre ce qu'il m'en fait, merde comment il a fait pour avoir un pote comme ça se petit con ?_

Le camion fut bientôt là, et tous les amis aidèrent au déménagement. Ils finirent dans l'après midi, ayant tous mis dans une pièce, de manière plus ou moins rangé et décidèrent de louper les cours.

On se retrouve se soir alors ?

Ça marche… ils se séparaient devant le portail de l'Uchiha. Ne resta là que Gaara, Shino et Kiba.

Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais aidé à changer de piaule ? Gaara, assis sur un sofa ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Sasuke.

Naruto n'a jamais voulu de l'aide de se coté là, il a toujours dit qu'il s'en sortirait tout seul.

…..alors je n'aurais peut être pas du….

J'y avais pensé, mais le laisser chez moi…ça craint.

Sasuke ?

Hnn ? il se tourna vers Kiba.

C'est quoi que tu tenais depuis chez lui et que tu as mis dans ta chambre ?

…..une photo.

Et c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si heureux ?

Huh ? l'Uchiha rougit et partit dans la cuisine.

La routine reprit son cour, les cours, les options, la vie et Naruto.

Trois semaines passèrent sans que rien ne change. Gaara et Sasuke allait voir le blond matin et soir, au contraire du reste du groupe qui privilégiaient une part de leur soirée uniquement. Un matin, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent le lit vide. Sasuke se précipita dans la salle de bain, mais rien.

Que ? il commençait à paniquer.

Le lit est fait…. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

Non…Shizune m'aurait prévenu en cas de problème….

Impossible….il peut pas être mort dans son sommeil se baka ? Pile à ce moment là, deux petites mains atterrirent sur leurs épaules.

C'est bon, faites pas cette tête, je l'ai juste changé de chambre.

POURQUOI ?

Calme toi Sasuke huhuhu, on m'a dit qu'il aimé le soleil alors je l'ai mis dans une chambre plus ensoleillé. Ici c'est plutôt lourd….

Aaah, Sasuke repris son souffle, sous le rire amusé de Shizune et Gaara.

Les deux garçons rassurés la suivirent. La nouvelle chambre de Naruto était un peu moins spacieuse mais mieux orientée. _On aura du mal à tenir tous la dedans_ pensa Sasuke.

Sasuke s'occupa de la toilette de son ami, Gaara préféra le laisser seul quelques instant. Il revint plus tard, encore avec de quoi nourrir le brun qui ne pensait jamais à cela lorsqu'il était prés du blond. Mais se dernier s'était endormit près de sa belle au bois dormant, lui tenant la main, les doigts entrelacés. Gaara décida de le laisser et partit en début d'après midi. Ils avaient eu leur matinée de libre car l'un de leur prof n'était pas là, et maintenant les cours reprenaient. Il devait aussi prévenir les autres du changement de chambre. _Bien que j'aimerais bien leur faire une petite peur…kukuku on va voir se que Shino en pense…pourquoi je pense à lui moi ?_

En arrivant au lycée, Gaara vit quelque chose qui le dérangea. _Hmm, c'est vrai…plus tard, j'ai cours…_

Il salua le groupe et suivit sa partie, vers le cours qu'ils avaient. L'après midi passa rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit des cours, il décida de les mettre au courant.

On y va ?

Moi je peux pas, j'ai un truc plus urgent pour le moment…

Plus urgent que Naruto ? Shikamaru le regardait dans les yeux.

Eh, presque, mais je l'ai déjà vu se matin…il a changé de chambre au fait. Voyez avec Shizune, Sasuke est là bas, je l'ai quitté après qu'il se soit endormi…

C'est le grand amuuuurrr

Héhéhé, ils ricanaient tous et Kiba réussit même à arracher un petit rictus à Gaara. La bande se mit en marche, ne resta en arrière que Shikamaru et Temari.

Pfff, vas y doucement.

Kukuku

Gaara attendit quelques instants et revint sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers le gymnase miteux du lycée. Une ombre furtive le suivit.

Des murmures s'élevaient et le volume des voix augmenta, se précisant, permettant d'entendre des éclats de rire douteux.

Alors comme ça il est à l'hosto ?

Ouais, hahahah, j'ai suivi un bout du groupe, il est dans le coma si j'ai bien pigé. C'est pour ça qu'on le voit plus hahahaha. Depuis le temps qu'il me faisait chié celui là. Il a enfin se qu'il mérite hahahaha. On pourra allé l'y voir si vous voyez se que je veux dire héhéhé.

C'est bête que quelqu'un s'en soit chargé avant nous tout de même héhéhé, mais on va se rattraper

Et on lui mettra sa pâté…_c'est mignon des cafards ayant de l'espoir kukuku_

Et vous savez pas le meilleur lança Kabuto, l'infirmière avec qui je sors m'a dit que c'est une tapette hahaha, il n'en pouvait de l'air médusé des autres. Devinez avec qui…

Euh…

On le connaît fit la fille du groupe ?

…..

Uchiha, il est avec Sasuke Uchiha, hahahaha, il devait préparer son coup depuis le primaire et…qu'est ce t'as Kin ? Trois paires d'yeux suivirent le chemin de ceux de la jeune fille.

Salut. Gaara les accueillit d'un large sourire.

Attends…t'es pas le mec du groupe, toujours blasé et complètement inutile, qui se bat jamais ? héhéhé, c'est vrai c'est toujours l'autre abruti qui te protège….

Héhéhé, si on commençait par lui Kabuto ? le petit groupe se leva, un sourire narquois sur leur face. Un sourire qui se retrouva sur les lèvres du roux à leur approche.

Qu'est ce t'as ? la peur te rend fou ? pourquoi tu souris ?

Bande de moule au cerveau pas plus gros qu'une huître, si je réfléchis bien, s'il est à l'hosto c'est la conséquence indirecte de votre baston à la con.

Ouais fit Kabuto, fier de cela.

Le mot fut de trop. Gaara continua de sourire. Dernière chose que vit Kabuto, suivit d'un flash. Il venait de tomber face contre terre. Il ne sentait plus le côté gauche de son visage, et il vit son nez, brisé. Face à lui, Gaara se tenait en équilibre sur sa jambe gauche, la droite étant replié un peu plus haut. Il avait donné un coup du bout de son pied ferré au chef de troupe. Il attendait, souriant calmement.

Les deux autres eurent la mauvaise idée de se jeter sur lui. L'un se prit un coup de talon sur l'épaule, l'autre réussit à faire perdre l'équilibre au roux. Mais Gaara ne paniqua pas, à peine eut-il touché terre qu'il s'aida de ses mains pour prendre appui au sol et fit une roulade en arrière. Il était sur le point de se remettre debout que Kin vint à lui dans un angle mort et lui asséna un violent coup de poing, sertie de bagues. Le visage blême du roux fut écorché et il saigna. A la surprise du groupe, son visage garda son sourire, y mêlant une excitation non dissimulé. Il essuya lentement le sang qui lui coulait le long de sa joue et revint à sa pose première, droit comme un i et les bras croisés.

Ils enrageaient et se jetèrent sur lui. Mais le roux fut plus rapide. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Kabuto, lui assénant un coup de genoux dans les entrailles. L'autre tomba à genoux. Gaara assura sa prise et balança en avant ses pieds, un pour chaque adversaire qu'il avait. Ils tombèrent en arrière, et lui se laissa glisser à terre, dans le dos du pitoyable chef, et lui asséna un coup de coude sur le crâne. L'un des garçons qui s'était relevé se reçu un coup de poing dans la poitrine, lui faisant perdre sa respiration. La jeune fille recula lentement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais Gaara la vit et s'approcha. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Si jamais je vous entends dire des conneries à nouveau, ou oser faire quelque chose, je reviendrais….

…..la jeune fille tremblait, et finit par pleurer.

Ah oui, pour moi peu importe que tu sois ou non une fille, si je me souviens bien de se qu'il m'a dit c'est toi qui a fait tombé Sasuke…Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux, mais ne put éviter la grande claque qu'il lui asséna.

Tu aurais pu lui en vouloir plutôt pour se qu'elle vient de te faire…

Hu ? Gaara vit Shino lui faire face, une moue déçue que démentait son regard excitait

Un sourire carnassier se dessina de nouveau sur sa face, et Gaara se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il avait surgit quelques instants plus tôt et ou se trouvait maintenant l'autre jeune homme. En allant vers lui, le roux ne contourna pas les corps qui jonchaient le sol et écrasa quelques membres.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Shino qui enleva ses lunettes, le jeune homme aux cheveux sang regarda le geste de l'autre. Il ne bougeait pas, l'autre se rapprochait. Et il se permit de lécher le sang qui avait coulé le long de la joue craie. Gaara ne bougeait plus, surpris. Le brun prit doucement le menton de l'autre entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser délicat, du bout de ses lèvres.

Tu fais quoi là ?

Ça se voit pas ? faut p'tet que je recommence alors ? il se pencha de nouveau.

Alors c'est plus comme ça…_ C'est bien le premier qui ose après m'avoir vu à l'œuvre…kukuku_

Et Gaara attira violement Shino à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'autre eu une lueur mutine, et avança la langue. Gaara sourit intérieurement et prolongea le baiser, offrant la sienne.

Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser, et partirent à l'hôpital ou ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, Gaara étant rentrer chez lui pour se changer, du sang ayant giclé sur son t-shirt. L'entrée de l'hôpital était en vue lorsqu'ils croisèrent Temari et Shikamaru.

Pas trop tôt…on est les derniers

Au fait Gaara ?

Hm ?

Ils sont vivant ?

…mouais. Un air un plus rassuré revint sur les traits du brun et de la blonde.

Galère s'ils étaient mort hahaha, Naruto t'aurais pas pardonné d'aller en taule pour un truc comme ça...

AHAHAHAH

Y'a quoi Temari ?

LUI en prison ? AHAHAH, un jour faudra vraiment que je t'explique son avenir, AHAHAH, elle finit par se calmer, au fait Gaara, on a laissé Sasuke, il dort comme une souche et c'est trop mignon, héhéhé, il lui tient la main et est bien agrippé.

Bon on rentre, Shino, y'a Kiba qui a essayé de te joindre, il y a ciné se soir si t'as pas oublié…enfin il m'a dit de te dire ça.

Merci Shika, je monte faire un tour et je repars…Shino regarda sa montre, merde. Non je risque d'être en retard, va falloir que je cours…pfff. Gaara ? l'autre le regarda et Shino l'embrassa furtivement. Le couple les regarda stupéfait, et Shino partit en courant.

Depuis quand…et puis je savais pas…

Bon, je vais allé acheter de quoi manger pour Sasuke. Et il les planta là.

Sasuke avait entendu le groupe arrivait, mais trop tard pour changer de position. _Et puis merde, j'assume…_Il avait suivit quelques conversations dans un état second. Une fois le silence revenu, il s'était rendormi à moitié. _Je me sens tellement bien prés de lui,_ il serra un peu plus la main qu'il tenait,_ si bien, pas de cauchemar, mmm…_Il sentit sur sa joue un geste tendre…_une caresse ?_ Sasuke ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Deux billes saphir accrochèrent son regard. Naruto, toujours couché, avait tourné légèrement la tête et lui souriait._ J'y crois pas…_il en avait presque perdu la voix.

Naruto…

….

Naruto ?

…., le blond fit d'un regard un tour rapide de la chambre, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre, cherchant quelque chose.

Na…naruto ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

…c'est moi ? t'es qui toi ? la voix était faible, cassée, plus habituée à parler. _Pas possible, pas ça, me dites pas qu'il est amnésique…_

….Sasuke la bouche légèrement entrouverte devint encore plus pâle, il essayait d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, les larmes aux yeux. _Maintenant c'est lui qui se souvient plus…._

AHAHAHAHAH tu devrais voir ta tête Sasuke ! le brun eut un léger moment de flottement et finit par réaliser que le blond s'était foutu de lui Mais le soulagement était tellement fort que les larmes coulèrent d'elles même. éééééhhh! Sasuke qu'est ce que t'as ?

BAKA ! Sasuke s'était relevé d'un coup. Ça fait trois semaines que t'es dans le coma. Huu….hu….huuu, un mois que tu te réveil pas baka, huu…huuu..me fait plus ça.

Sa..Sasuke ? Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir face aux larmes du garçon qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps. Le brun dégagea sa main et se retourna vers la porte, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas la plaisanterie et fit un pas. Mais son acte eut un effet très fort sur le blond. PARS PAS ! Héééé ! Sasuke se retourna à temps pour rattraper le blond qui avait voulu se lever de peur qu'il ne le quitte. Et ils chutèrent ensemble.

BAKA ! mais tu réfléchis oui ? je t'ais dit que ça fait trois semaines que tu bouges pas ! et t'as été sérieusement blessé ! et..et….le blond s'essuyait les yeux, ne voulant pas lui montrait les quelques gouttes qui lui était venue dans la panique et la joie qu'il avait ressenti.

Sasuke se calma instantanément et rougit légèrement. Il était assis sur ses genoux et Naruto l'était à cheval sur lui. Leurs visages se touchaient et il sentait l'air chaud du blond contre sa joue. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, _qu'est ce que ?_ la machine qui écoutait celui de Naruto affichait des pics, l'appareil s'affolait, le cœur de Naruto faisait des bonds. La scène se figea lorsque le blond avança sa tête. Doucement contre son oreille, il entendit Naruto murmurer.

Pardon, désolé, promis, plus jamais, me laisse pas, me laisse plus, s'il te plait….le ton du blond était devenu haché, implorant et teintait d'inquiétude.

….

S'il te plait Sasuke, s'il te plait, pardon,…

Dobe, les larmes de Sasuke étaient devenues des larmes de joie.

Rien ne fut ajouté. Naruto resta le nez dans les mèches noires qui lui caressaient la peau. Il remonta sa main valide et passa un doigt sur la nuque du brun qui frémit sous le touché. Naruto recula la tête et Sasuke devint rouge pivoine. Il n'avait pas séché ses larmes et l'autre le regardait sans battre des cils. Lentement, il vit le blond sortir sa langue et l'approchait de sa joue. Il lécha les larmes, continuant de regarder dans les perles noires. Sasuke était choqué, il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

La langue changea légèrement sa voie et humidifié à présent les lèvres d'un Sasuke qui osait à peine respirer. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur celle du brun, délicatement, et un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Naruto ouvrit en grand les yeux embrumés qu'il avait à présent, il venait de réaliser ce qu'il faisait au brun qui n'avait aucune réaction._ Merde qu'est ce que je fais, il va me détestééé…_il le lâcha d'un geste brusque, croyant l'avoir forcé, et essaya de s'écarter. Mais le brun le rattrapa et l'embrassa goulûment. Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il proposa sa langue que l'autre accepta. Il commençait à approfondir l'échange et posa sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, il lui caressait le flanc, il remontait…._hein ?_ Un léger grincement leur fit suspendre leurs gestes. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête et découvrir dans la pénombre une silhouette familière.

Tiens t'es réveillé Naruto ? Gaara parlait le plus naturellement du monde. Les deux autres étaient refroidis.

…..

Oh, vous gênez pas pour moi, il prit son portable et se détourna un peu des deux autres. Shizune ? il est débout, rapporte un ramen tu veux, j'ai rien pris pour lui…oui t'en fais pas, huhuhu, il pète la forme, mmm, en fait si tu veux tout savoir, avec Sasuke il…

GAARA LA FERME BAKA ! un rire accueillit la réplique faite en chœur et le roux raccrocha. Il ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait et attrapa un pain fourré qu'il commença à manger.

Déjà en train de gueuler ?

Peuh ! Sasuke essayait de reprendre contenance. Tu faire comme si tu t'en foutais, mais pourtant t'étais le plus préoccupé par son cas. Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras et le replaça dans son lit.

Tiens, le roux lui lança un sandwich, rougissant légèrement et mordant à nouveau dans son pain. Au fait la bande est passée tout à l'heure.

Ah ? tu t'es inquiété Gaara ? Naruto semblait interessé. Les joues du jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres rougirent un peu plus. Il mâcha lentement.

Tsss, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Je savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait t'intimidé…c'est bon à savoir. Huhuhu.

Baka…Naruto les regardait tour à tour. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le brun le remarque et se décida à lui expliquer.

Dis moi Naruto, de quoi tu te souviens ?

Ben euh….j'étais devant chez toi, je livrais comme d'hab, euh ensuiteeeuuu….ah oui je suis passé près d'une ruelle et là….le blond grimaça.

Bon, en gros tu t'es bien fait tabassé, Lee est arrivé un poil trop tard…mais il a chopé ton agresseur. Un sourire vint à Naruto.

Ehéh, il a du avoir mal…

Pas tant que ça en fait, enfin d'après se que je sais. C'est Gaara qui c'est chargé de le torturer, les autres l'auraient jamais cru capable de ça, ensuite on a eu le nom du commanditaire... Un air renfrogné lui vint en même temps que ses paroles.

Gaaraaaa, Naruto avait un petit air effrayé.

T'en fais pas, ils sont vivants. Le roux prit la dernière bouchée de son repas.

C'est pas la question ! mais Sasuke lui coupa la parole.

Au fait, pourquoi tu es blessé à la joue ? et le dos de ta main est un peu trop rouge non ?

…..j'ai éclaté Kabuto et sa bande. Il disait ça comme une évidence et but une gorgée de thé glacé qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Mais il se sentit obligeait de continuer devant leur air conscrit. Ils ont dit des choses que j'ai pas aimé….

Sur qui ?

Sur vous. Et il avala une nouvelle lampée pour couper court aux questions.

Merci Gaara. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment. _Face à Naruto c'est un vrai agneau se mec, et il veut me faire croire qu'il l'aime qu'en frère ? _Enfin sympa pour nous hahaha, mais les pauvres, comme je te connais ils devaient être mal en point ? Avec qui je vais jouer moi maintenant ?

T'aurais pu m'attendre pour ça Gaara !

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Ben euh, je t'ais pas vu depuis un moment, je me fais tabassé, je suis HS…quoi trois semaines ? et maintenant que je me réveille, tu es pote avec lui, ben oui, me regarde pas comme ça Sasuke, tu le charries, il t'achète de la bouffe et il est pas aussi réservé que d'habitude. Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là toi, je te connais. En plus tu me dis que tu sais de quoi il est capable et tu continus de lui parler comme si de rien n'était….la bande te parle toujours ?

Oui

Vraiment

Oui, un peu stressé pour certains mais ça passe.

Ok….et puis comment ça c'est passé ? ils t'ont appelé pour aller tabasser le mec ? t'es dans la bande ? eclaire ma lanterne tu veux.

C'est sur qu'elle est bien vide…

Eh Gaara ! comment t'oses me…

NARUTO ! Shizune entra dans la pièce.

Oi ? Ah salut Shizune.

Comment tu te sens ? rien de bizarre à l'horizon ? va falloir faire des examens. C'est bon arrête de baver, tiens ramen au miso. Un large sourire éclaira la face du blond.

MERCIIIII SHIZUNE, je t'aime toi tu sais. Et il commença son plat avec avidité et se ramassa une petite claque derrière le crâne.

Doucement dobe, t'en as qu'un, savoure. Le brun porta son sandwich à la bouche, mangeant de plus en plus vite malgré son conseil. _J'ai la dalle, p'tain j'aurais du manger avant de dormir…_

Mmm. Sasuke s'écarta laissant passé le médecin qui l'examina.

Bon, tout est ok, vous deux vous le fatiguez pas trop…

Mais je pète la forme moi, ça fait trois semaines que je dors et…

Baka, je disais tu te force pas et demain je te ferrai passer des examens du petit orteil au bout de tes cheveux. A Demain…

T'as RDV avec Kankuro toi c'est ça…Gaara avait lancé la pic et avait fait mouche.

Héhéhé

QUOI ? S'y 'a erreur médical, y'a deux témoins Shizune.

Mais oui mais oui, à demain.

Merci à demain. Merci Gaara

De ?

Pour le ramen, à toi elle te refuse rien

Tu m'étonnes murmura Sasuke qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

T'as dit quelque chose Sasuke ? fit le roux

P'tet bien qui sais….kukuku.

AHAHAH. _Au moins je suis rassuré, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux._

Bon, je suis devant la porte….

Lâche, tu pourrais m'aider à raconter…

Kukuku, vengeance.

Baka. La porte se referma sur cette dernière parole de Sasuke.

Sasuke….raconte s'te plaît. Le blond lui fit un sourire encourageant.

….ok, mais Sasuke baissa les yeux. Après l'infirmerie, j'ai commencé à avoir des bribes de passé qui me revenaient, j'en avais eu quelques une déjà, mais je n'en comprenais pas le sens. En rentrant je me suis endormi et là, une partie m'est revenu. En particulier mon enfance avant le…le drame. C'était limpide. Et puis je me sentis mal. Je me suis réveillé, j'avais des nausées, la tête qui me tournée. Et la, près de moi j'ai vu mon frère qui rangeait une seringue. Il m'a drogué. Il m'a attaché. Le regard du blond était horrifié. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Il cherchait un moyen d'arrêter mes souvenirs de remonter. Et…

Pourquoi ?

Hein ? ben je vais bientôt être majeur, j'aurais du signer un papier et recevoir ma part d'héritage. Si je meurs avant, tous va à une œuvre caritative. Il voulait tous garder, il attendait juste ça et ensuite il m'aurait tué….

Le salopard ou il est que je le…

Laisse moi continuer Usuratonkachi,….

Oh pardon, vas y. Mais je vais demander à Gaara de…

Pffff,

…..

Merci Dobe.

Au moins tu me regardes dans les yeux maintenant.

Baka. Bref, chaque jour il me disait qu'il te voyait, il en a eu marre sans doute, il a appelé une de ses connaissances à mon avis. Tu t'es fait agressé sous ses ordres, tu te souviens, il était véreux….

Oui. Naruto mis son bras sur la cuisse du brun qui était prés de lui.

Lee a attrapé le mec et l'a mis à terre. Il a demandé à Shino de venir qui est parti cherché Kiba. Ils l'ont torturé gentiment par rapport à Gaara.

Il…il a fait quoi ?

Hum, il a perforé les cuisses du mec d'après se que les autres m'ont dit avec un tire bouchon, ainsi qu'une joue et ensuite il s'est amusé à agrandir les trous.

…..Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Et puis quand il a eut le nom de mon frère et bien il a faussé compagnie au reste de la bande sur le chemin allant à l'hôpital et est venu lui régler son compte. Mon frère et bien je l'ai pas revu depuis, mais il avait l'air de souffrir…. Ensuite ben la routine, sauf qu'on venait te voir matin et soir, moi et Gaara et les autres le soir…..

T'as…t'as finis ? Naruto avait parlé d'un air grave.

Oui. Mais t'as…_p'tain il doit m'en vouloir parsqu'il est dans cet état à cause de mon frère._

GAARA ! Ramène tes fesses ! Sasuke se voyait déjà écartelé, les viscères à l'air pour avoir déplu à Naruto. Une sueur froide s'empara de lui. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le roux finissait apparemment sa cannette de thé.

Hmm ?

T'as fait quoi de son frère ? il est encore vivant hein ? Je me souviens trop bien du sort de tes kidnappeurs alors qu'ils avaient ratés leur coup.

Mes vieilles habitudes….

…., tu sais Naruto,…Le blond fixait le brun.

…..quoi ?

Mon …frère si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça, je le considère plus du tout comme tel. M'en fous de se qui lui arrive.

Mais c'est ta seule famille…

Et c'est à cause de lui que j'en ai plus.

Que ? Comment ça ?

Sais tu pourquoi je suis devenu amnésique ?

Un choc. C'est tout ce que j'ai su. Il en jamais rien voulu me dire, et lui il me jetait et…

C'est bon Dobe, je me rappelle, je sais que tu venais tout le temps. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du blond et lui embrassa le front. Fais le souffrir s'il te plaît Gaara. J'ai pas de pitié pour le traite de se genre, même s'il partage mon sang.

Ok.

…….

Ensuite j'en étais ou….ah oui, en fait, mon frère était un véreux. Il a des contacts pas clairs. Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te demander conseil….

Drôle de choix…

Oh ça va Gaara

Kukuku, le roux et le brun riaient ensemble.

Ouais mais s'était mon seul ami…enfin bref, il était en contact avec un mafieux qui s'appelait Orochimaru, quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère était morte et gisait dans son sang. Peu après j'ai vu mon père se faire décapiter par mon frère et j'ai faillit mourir étouffer entre les doigts de son acolyte. Il m'a sauvé. Le fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire l'a arrangé. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout fait pour que je me souvienne pas…et il savait que toi tu ferais tous pour ça.

Sasuke, un sourire illumina le visage pâle qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Naruto s'approchait lentement de l'autre, commençant à effleurer ses lèvres.

Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je vous laisse là….je vais dire à Shizune de ne pas déranger…Vous voulez que j'accroche un post-it sur la porte pour qu'on vous dérange pas ? AHAHAH

GAARA ! baka. Le blond avait oublié la présence de son ami et envoya contre la porte qui se refermait l'un de ses oreillers. Sasuke lui, semblait ne pas pouvoir se remettre de cet éclat de rire qu'il entendait pour la première fois et cela même alors qu'ils se voyaient souvent depuis trois semaines.

Héhé, en tout cas il t'apprécie vraiment pour être aussi à l'aise et même rire comme ça face à toi…

….tu crois ? _J'ai un doute, il suffirait que tu te mettes à me détester pour que je me fasse étriper._

Oui, il n'agit comme ça qu'avec moi et….euh parfois Temari et Kankuro. Il a eu une drôle de vie et donc il a un caractère plutôt spécial….

Chacun son lot…Sasuke bailla rapidement, essayant de se cacher. _Il faut que je m'excuse de pas l'avoir cru, pour mon frère aussi et puis il faut que j'explique pour son appart._

Eh, et tu n'as plus de problème à cause de ton frère ?

…. ?

Drogues….

Non. Naruto….le brun avait un regard anxieux, ne sachant que dire pour s'excuser.

T'en fait pas Sasuke, je t'en veux pas. Ton frère c'est ton frère et toi c'est toi. Tu te souviens vraiment de tous alors ? le brun opina de la tête.

Pardon de ne pas avoir voulu te croire.

AHAHAHAH

Que…quoi ?

T'es sur que tu te rappels de tous ? L'ancien toi n'aurait jamais dit pardon à l'humble Dobe que je suis AHAHAH, il m'aurait regardé de haut même en ayant tort ! AHAHAHAH

Baka, le brun lui fit un sourire charmeur et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Naruto lui fit un peu plus de place. Il se recoucha, Sasuke entre les bras, et ils s'endormirent de bonheur.

Au matin, un flash réveilla les deux tourtereaux. Sakura utilisait avec Ino son téléphone portable pour les prendre en photo, qui tomba à terre lorsque les filles virent le blond ouvrir les yeux.

P'tain ! On croyait que c'était Sasuke qui en avait profité et que c'est pour ça que Gaara nous a dit de venir tôt…

Narutoo..o..ooo Ino et Sakura pleuraient de joie, bientôt suivies par Tenten qui prit la main de Néji qui avait un petit sourire de soulagement.

HINATA ! mais c'est pas possible ça. Kiba venait de rattraper sa compagne qui s'était écroulée sous le choc.

Ben t'es déjà de retour ? Shino avait un demi sourire.

……, Lee pleurait dans son coin. Temari riait doucement de soulagement dans les bras de son petit ami, soulageait de voir Naruto en forme.

Bonjour tout le monde, vous en faites pas, y'a pas que Sasuke qu'en profite. Sur ce, il embrassa Sasuke qui laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Les autres étaient sidérés. Le claquement de la porte réveilla le groupe de sa surprise.

Oh bonjour, vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui, vous veniez pas que le soir…ah mais oui Gaara a du vous mettre au courant.

Oui le bouche à oreille ça va vite surtout avec des portables hahaha

Tu te trouves spirituel Sakura ?

Mais euuuuhh

Ahahahaha

Bon alors ou est…..Shizune venait de voir le couple, dans le même lit,…j'espère que vous avez écouté mon conseil tout de même…..

Qui sais ? ahahah

Baka, le brun leva les yeux au ciel. La porte s'ouvrit lentement au même instant. Gaara entra dans la pièce et fit un sourire à Sasuke. _Tsss, Baka, mais c'est de bonne guerre…_

Bonjour Gaara…

Salut Shino, bonjour vous autres. Il s'approcha de Shino et ils s'embrassèrent softement. Tous les regards restèrent stoique et surpris. Et cela augmenta quand le roux prit place sur les genoux du brun qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

Vous voulez ma photo ? Gaara les regardait, un sourire en coin.

Euuuh non… ils détournèrent leurs regards, de la pensée générale, ils ne voulaient pas se le mettre sur le dos.

Que …vous avez vu…mais….

Oui Sakura on a des yeux ….galère cette fille.

Les effusions continuèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à se que Shizune décide qu'il était temps de prendre soin de Naruto. Les amis du blond prirent alors congés, les conversations qui s'entamaient ensuite plus loin étant plus ou moins bruyantes. Le dernier couple qui s'en alla fut Gaara et Shino, le roux fixa le blond quelques temps et finit par s'en aller en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Lorsque Naruto eut finis ses examens, il faisait déjà nuit. Sasuke ne l'avait pas laissé de la journée, allant de long en large dans l'hôpital, suivant le blond comme une ombre. Le dernier examen se terminait et Shizune revenait vers Sasuke, parlant avec Naruto.

Bon, tu peux sortir ce soir, tu n'as aucune complication, tu te rétablis vraiment bien. Et vite, tes blessures prennent le chemin le plus court pour guérir. Mais, et oui il y a un mais, les idées cochonnes que je peux voir sur ta tête tu les oublies. Ses joues devinrent un peu rosées.

Shizuuuunne !

Tu te forces pas trop. Il te faut du repos. Quand tu seras Sasuke….

Euh…

Bon, je pense que dans une semaine tous sera remis en place, pour la rééducation voilà des documents à réaliser seul, ensuite je veux te voir pour le suivi, alors voilà un planning de RDV et

Je vais tous prendre Shizune, se baka perdrait tous sur le chemin tellement il est doué…

Mais moi je veux pouvoir…Naruto était resté bloqué sur le sujet.

Dobe !

Ben quoi Sasuke moi…

Naruto….le blond revint à Shizune, elle se pencha alors au creux de son oreille, c'est une abstinence partielle si tu vois se que je veux dire. En relevant la tête, elle vit que le blond avait compris….mais Sasuke aussi bien qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

Non, pas d'accord. Il rougissait légèrement, tant que t'es pas totalement rétabli, c'est non.

Mais pourquoiiiiii….

Au revoir Shizune. Et Sasuke partit, suivit par Naruto qui saluait la brune.

Sasukeeee réponds…le brun l'attendit et lui susurra à l'oreille.

Parce que moi je voudrais aller plus loin et je ne veux pas être bloqué….et il reprit sa route. Dépêche Dobe on doit aller chez ….p'tain.

Y'a quoi sasuke ?

Assieds toi. Et bouge pas je reviens.

Le blond s'affala sur un siège proche. Il n'avait eu aucun répit de la journée, il était plus que fatigué. Il ferma les yeux, regardant une dernière fois Sasuke partir vers un distributeur. Naruto s'endormit sur le siège, un sourire au lèvre.

Sasuke vit le blond fermait les yeux, il revint vers lui, _tss, baka, dormir comme ça…_la tentation de le réveiller par le froid de la boisson lui vint à l'esprit, mais il préféra la seconde solution. Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'autre y répondit. Il prit place prés du blond qui posa sa tempe sur l'épaule du brun.

Naruto…le brun caressa gentillement la joue tannée.

Hm ? tu sais que c'est rare que tu m'appelles comme ça. Sa fait bizarre. Avant c'était toujours annonciateur de problème ou…

En fait c'est un peu le cas… le blond se rassit bien droit.

Héhéhé, t'as pas vraiment changé. Vas y, je suis paré. Il commençait à engloutir un sandwich que le brun lui avait proposé, lui-même ayant mangé quelques temps auparavant.

Ok, je vais droit au but alors.

Hmmm.

T'as plus d'appart. P'tain Naruto assure, me déguelasse pas comme…

HEIN ?

Quoi hein ? c'est pas assez claire, bon attends j'essaie de trouver des mots moins compliqués et…

Baka ! j'ai compris. Mais comment ça se fait ?

Ben ton loyer en retard et Kizumi qui t'aimait pas…

Oui mais…

Et t'as plus de boulot aussi.

Que…

Et t'as faillit être renvoyé, mais Gaara à arranger le coup. Moi je me suis occupé de te trouver une nouvelle piaule. Et pour tes affaires….

……Naruto était suspendu à ses lèvres.

T'en fais pas j'ai tous récupérer et tu va venir vivre chez moi. La moue anxieuse disparue au profit d'un large sourire promettant monts et merveilles. Pour ça tu attendras Dobe. Et le brun détourna la tête, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

Naruto se rapprocha de nouveau de Sasuke, lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille, le léchouillant tranquillement. Le brun finit par retourner sa face vers le blond, et ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant bientôt leurs langues dans un ballet tumultueux.

Bon, comme je voyais que vous partiez pas….Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent violemment, leurs dents entront en contact.

Arghhh, ils mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches. La vache sa fait mal

….. _p'tain Shizune occupe toi de toi._

Héhéhé, pardon, les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis Sasuke se laissa aller contre l'épaule du blond. J'ai appelé Gaara il y a un petit moment et

J'étais pas loin donc je suis là. Allez les sangsues, en route. Le roux avait un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Mais t'as pas le permis fit Naruto en saluant à nouveau Shizune et en le suivant à l'extérieur…à je comprends mieux.

J'ai un chauffeur.

Salut les gars.

Salut Shino. _Faut qu'on m'explique là…, j'ai raté plus qu'un chapitre apparemment._

Me regarde pas comme ça Naruto, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bon, si on y allait.

Ouaip, je dois rendre la voiture là…enfin y'a une heure déjà merde.

Sasuke ouvrait la porte de sa maison, Naruto à ses cotés. Il voyait que le blond était encore un peu anxieux de rentrer dans cette place où il n'avait pas été le mieux accueillit. Ils entrèrent en silence. Sasuke se dirigea à l'étage, ne s'attardant aucunement, le blond sur les talons.

Il entra dans sa chambre, déposant les documents sur son bureau. Naruto entra à son tour et remarqua le petit cadre photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

C'est à moi ça.

Hmm ? oui je l'ai récupéré sur le trottoir. C'est à moi maintenant. Il revint vers Naruto, et lui attrapa le bras.

Le vrai te suffit pas ?

Le vrai est trop bruyant…huhuhu, allez suis moi.

Ils traversèrent l'étroit couloir, allant vers le fond de celui-ci. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et précéda Naruto dans la pièce. Elle était grande et sombre, servant à première vue de débarras.

mais….ce sont mes affaires.

Pfff, non non, je t'avais pas dit que j'avais tout récupéré non ? J'ai tout réinstallé.

……

Quoi ?

Je vais dormir tout seul ?

Comme un grand.

Mais….

J'ai dit non.

Mais…

Bonne nuit Dobe, et il l'embrassa tendrement, sortant de la pièce rapidement.

Mais….

Ils mirent chacun un temps fou pour s'endormir, pensant obstinément l'un à l'autre. Mais rien ne fit flancher Sasuke, même pas la tentative désespérée et ratée du blond de se glisser dans sa couche quelques heures plus tard.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient cours. Juste avant que son réveil ne sonne, Sasuke sentit une étrange sensation. La pièce sombre était ensoleillée par des couleurs flashy.

Nnn ? Naruto ? il se passa une main une main dans sa chevelure corbeau, le cœur du blond ne fit qu'un bond.

Ouaip

Déjà debout ?

Non non.

Baka, comment ça se fait ?

Ben, tu penses pas que j'ai assez dormi….ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et puis j'avais mon boulot, faut croire que j'ai pas perdu mon habitude.

Et tu me regardes depuis longtemps ?

Euh, je pense en gros une heure, une heure trente ? mais le temps a passé trop vite à mon avis. Le brun prit quelques couleurs. Ehéhéh.

Bon petit déj et on pars. Un énorme gargouillis lui répondit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, peut de leurs amis étaient là. En attendant que les cours ne reprennent, ils se bécotaient à la vue et au su de tous. Gaara arriva bientôt lui aussi, et leur fit concurrence avec Shino. Juste avant que les cours ne commencent, le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux leur pointa du doigt un petit groupe qui essayait de détaler le plus vite possible. Kabuto et Dosu ressemblait à des momies, l'autre garçon portait une minerve et plusieurs bandages. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une joue totalement violacée.

Vient Naruto que je t'explique tout, ton regard là…

Merci Gaara. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques peu du groupe et le roux commença son histoire.

Z'ont eu quoi ? Il était plutôt pas mal le plus vieux là, je sais qu'il faisait chier Naruto de temps à autres mais…

Gaara leur a rendu une visite de courtoisie. Il vous l'a pas dit Ino ?

Non, et au fait, maintenant qu'il est un peu loin depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Ben depuis qu'il les a tabassé.

Et t'as pas peur d'être avec lui.

Pour être franc, ça m'excite kukuku. Deux bras blanc prirent dans une étreinte possessive Shino qui en embrassa une devant une Ino cadavérique.

Ça te pose un problème Ino ?

Pas le moins du monde, mais j'aime bien les histoires croustillantes, héhéhé.

La sonnerie fit son devoir et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. Les professeurs, mis au courant par le proviseur, n'eurent rien à redire. Tous repris calmement, Naruto était toujours aussi largué et Sasuke aussi pointu. La journée se passa vite, et Naruto put apprécier l'amitié qu'ils lui offraient comme jamais. Il était chouchouté des filles et jalousé des mecs. Sasuke finit par l'ignorer ce qui d'ailleurs les fit rire, voyant le blond essayait de se faire pardonner de maintes manières.

Une semaine passa ainsi. Tout allait pour le mieux. Naruto commençait sa journée par regarder Sasuke, se dernier s'y habitua vite, le blond, têtu, ne voulant pas arrêter. Il avait même essayé de fermer la porte, mais Naruto avait essayé de réhabiliter son exploit d'escalader le garage et avait faillit se briser le cou. Du coup, le brun préférer le savoir dormir que de jouer à spiderman. Puis, il pourchasser son brun à travers le lycée. Le surnom que Gaara lui donna lui resta d'ailleurs. Tous l'appelaient maintenant la Sangsue. Et pour fêter son retour, ils se rejoignaient chaque soir à un bar karaoké, l'Ichiraku, que Naruto adorait car le propriétaire proposait un service restaurant et lui servait des ramens.

La fin de semaine arriva très vite. Shizune qui avait revu le blond l'avait prévenu qu'il pourrait retirer son plâtre, s'il ne faisait pas d'idioties, le lundi suivant. Se qui ne dérangea personne car ils étaient en vacance.

Se matin là était le jour J. Le blond entra doucement dans la chambre du brun qui dormait encore. _P'tain, l'heure avance pas c'est pas possible, fait chier._ Le brun respirait calmement, et Naruto fut tenté de le réveiller mais se repris plusieurs fois. _On est en vacances…il a droit à faire la grasse matinée….GYYYAAAAAAAA Sasuke pliz debout !_ Mais le brun ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, en milieu de matinée. Le blond était désespéré.

ben qu'est ce t'as Dobe ?

Sasuuuuuuukeeee

Quoi

Bisou

Baka

Hahahaha, mais il l'embrassa quand même.

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Mon bras c'est aujourd'hui…

Bon bon je me change et on y va.

Merci.

L'hôpital était en vue. Ils saluèrent Shizune qui s'occupa de leur cas. Elle le félicita de sa rapidité de guérison, échangèrent les dernières nouvelles et prirent congés. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient déviés vers un petit parc, bordant une rue un peu plus huppée que le reste de la zone.

Où tu m'emmènes Dobe ?

Je veux voir Gaara

Huh ?

Ben tu sais pas ….ah c'est vrai qu'il en parle jamais….Gaara habite dans une des maisons là bas. Il désigna un petit pavillon fleurit qui avait l'air de se diviser en trois part.

Que ?

Ben Gaara à du pognon faut pas croire.

Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Ben pour se qu'il a fait pour nous deux je veux lui offrir le resto.

Dobe.

Quoi t'es pas d'accord ?

Et tu vas payer comment ?

Eeuuuuuuuhhh merde.

Exactement.

Sasukeeeee

Tu fais chier.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tssss

Merci. Le blond prit la main de son brun et le mena rapidement à travers la rue espacée.

Il habite la…Sasuke était impressionné et son expression fit rire le blond.

En fait la maison est divisée en trois, celle de gauche qui donne sur le petit fleuve est à lui. Temari à celle du centre, la plus jolie à mon avis. Kankuro a celle de droite, il y vit avec Shizune depuis quelques temps. C'est la plus spacieuse.

Même la sienne est pas mal, c'est dur de l'imaginer la dedans….oh putain

Quoi ? Naruto cherchait l'erreur mais ne trouva rien.

J'ai eu une vision d'horreur…Gaara en tenue de vieux jardinier en train de rempoter des fleurs….

Ahahahaha allez viens baka. J'ai la clé, si jamais il est pas là….

Eééééh

Quoi ?

Tu m'as dit qu'on l'inviterait à manger. Je te préviens Naruto….oh alors s'était bien ça ! t'es vraiment lubrique je ne ferais pas ça chez lui. S'il n'est pas là je me casse !

Mais Sasuke moi j'attends ça depuis…

Usuratonkachi ! pas chez lui j'ai dit. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte vitrée et finement travaillée. Le brun allait appuyer sur la sonnette lorsqu'un cri retentissant vint de l'intérieur.

……….Ils se regardèrent surpris, Naruto ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit de Sasuke.

Gaara !

Attends Naruto. Sasuke venait de comprendre. Il avait vu dans l'entrée….

GYYYAAAAAAHHHHH, ……._y'a Shino baka, _ARGGGGHHHHHH, mes yeuuuuxxx. Le blond redescendit aussi sec, blanc comme la neige, et agrippa Sasuke.

NARUTO BAKA !

……

S't'plait Sasuke, hypnotise moi, je veux oublier.

Qu'est ce que t'as vu ? Non laisse je veux même pas savoir.

Gaara, il…il…sous Shino…indescriptible.

AHAHAHAHAH

Quelque chose à redire Sasuke ? Gaara se tenait en haut de l'escalier.

AHAHAHAHA….aah…aah….AHAHAHA

Non Gaara, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. Le roux s'était avancé mécontent vers le brun.

Qu'il arrête de rire. Baka, tu le lui as déjà dit ?

…..

C'est toi que je devrais tuer…

Alors comme ça t'es uke ? hahaha, c'est bon c'est bon j'arrête de rire , ouf ouf ahahah, ok pardon. Je m'étais posé la question mais j'avais opté pour l'autre option….ahahahah.

Oi oi, Gaara calmos, Sasuke s't'plait, j'ai pas envie de te savoir déjà mort….on a des choses à faire avant.

Baka. Le brun était redevenu sérieux d'un coup.

Vous faites quoi la ?

Salut Shino…huhuhu

SASUKE ! Le blond retenait la main du roux qui s'était tendue vers une horloge de marbre. On était venu invité Gaara à une bouffe, il a fait beaucoup pour nous deux….

Tu sais Sasuke, on s'échange les rôles souvent…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH

SHINO ! le blond et le roux avaient hurlés ensemble, l'un outré l'autre inquiet.

Ok pardon, oublie ça

Ahahaha, ça va être dur ahahahah.

Gaara, tu es là pourquoi c'est ouvert ? Temari passa l'entrée, suivie de Shikamaru, Kiba et Choji.

……

Salut, le groupe salua les nouveaux arrivants de manière peu expressive.

Salut, les regards des nouveaux venus examinaient chaque petit détail. Un gaara en caleçon, Shino en boxer et lunette de soleil qu'il n'avait pas oublier de remettre, Naruto sans plâtre mais habillé et un Sasuke pliait en deux, lui aussi toujours vêtu sobrement.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Temari ?

C'est une partouze ? Kiba se mordit la lèvre en s'entendant prononcer ces mots. Et respira de nouveau quand il vit que Gaara et Sasuke l'ignorèrent, _j'aurais pas survécu à ces deux là…_malgré le fait que le garçon aux cheveux sang le fixait de ses perles opalescentes.

Je rentrait de notre sortie ciné que vous aviez refusé…je comprend pourquoi maintenant…huhuhu

Commence pas.

Huhuhu pardon, et là je vois ta porte ouverte, j'ai eu un peu peur…par rapport au fait que….

Hum, c'est juste se baka qui a cru que….que j'étais pas là.

Huhuhu, Sasuke avait un mal de chien à se retenir et n'y arriva plus lorsque Naruto s'y mis à son tour.

Bon et bien, ils étaient venu nous inviter pour une bouffe, vous venez bien sur ?

Hey Gaara !

Quoi ?

….ahahaha laisse Naruto, il se venge comme il peut mwahahahahaha, me regarde pas comme ça. Shino posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux et tripotait de l'autre son portable.

Ouaip c'est moi. Tu préviens les autres, y'a Sasuke et Naruto qui nous offre une bouffe….ou ? il interrogeait les deux autres innocemment.

P'tain, bon on a qu'à le faire chez moi….et on commandera des pizzas devant un film. Ça vous va….

C'est pas vraiment un gueuleton ça…

Mouais mais a 15 Gaara j'irais pas loin. Fallait y penser avant.

Bon on se retrouve se soir alors….on vous laisse continuer kukuku

Baka

Qui choisis les films ?

Ben vas y Temari, mais varie un peu hein.

Vous venez pour huit heures…

OK.

Le film était passionnant. Ils mangeaient et riaient devant les pitreries qu'ils voyaient. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi. Shino murmura à l'oreille de Gaara et s'en alla à l'étage. Le roux attendit un peu et le rejoignit. Ils étaient partis depuis un moment et seul Sasuke avait remarqué. Il empecha Naruto de monter, lui expliquant silencieusement. Et c'est là que retentit un cri étouffé. Le blond et le brun étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué et s'ecclipsèrent vers l'escalier. Sakura en descendit horrifiée et se jeta dans les bras du blond.

Shino à quatre pattes, Shino à quatre pattes, Shino…

Ahahahaha, le blond et le brun n'en pouvait plus.

Connasse, reviens ici, si tu le dis aux autres je te…

C'est cool Gaara on a intercepté le paquet.

Je te préviens Sakura, si tu dis quoi que ce soit….

Je dirais rien je dirais rien je jure bouhouhou

Mais vous faites quoi à Sakura encore ? Ino sortait de la cuisine, un saladier emplit de pop corn.

Inooooo

Sakura. La jeune fille tourna doucement la tête vers Gaara.

Promis promis.

Bien, et il retourna à son affaire.

Sakura ?

Je veux rentrer à la maisooooon

Elle a eu peur dans le noir la haut. N'est ce pas Sakura ? Ensuite y'a Gaara qui a surgit de l'ombre et elle a chopé la trouille.

Hmm, une bonne peur j'ai l'impression….il t'a rien fait ?

Non j'ai juste une imagination débordante ha..ha..ha

Bon, viens, je te ramène. Elle attrapa la main de panthère rose et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Attends…

Hein ? Ino se retourna sur Shino et Gaara.

T'es sur que tu peux conduire ? lui murmura le plus petit.

Mais oui…on vous ramène les filles, on passe devant chez vous pour aller chez Gaara.

Ok

Nooon

Tu as dit quelque chose Sakura

…..super Gaara super. Mais son visage disait le contraire.

Le couple partit se rasseoir et un nouveau film passa. Kiba décida de mettre un nouveau film, récent et apparemment flippant. L'ambiance était lourde, c'était un film d'horreur. Des morts vivants de partout. Des cris, un carnage, du sang, des décapitations. Sasuke se mit à trembler, inconsciemment, il revivait certaines scènes de se qu'il avait vécu. Naruto, dans ses bras, senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun qui était blême en tant normal avait un teint vampirique, il ne perdait pas une miette du film mais avait une sueur froide. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait de plus en plus les mains du blond.

Sasuke.

….

Sasuke s'il te plaît.

……

Sasuke ?...oi Sasuke, Naruto s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles sans défenses.

Hein ? le brun le regardait enfin.

Tu me broies les mains. Le brun suivit son regard mais ne comprit pas tout de suite.

…..

Sasuke. Autour de lui les amis qui étaient encore là avaient des petits sursauts ou des petits cris de surprise devant les événements qui se déroulaient à l'écran.

Oh pardon, je…son regard repartit en direction de la télé. C'est que….il devint plus blanc que blanc.

….Naruto regarda le film et vit une femme brune se faire égorgée, tombée et mourir sans expression. _Comme sa mère…_Le blond le prit entre ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine.

….merci Naruto, les battements de son cœur avait calmé la panique du brun. Il ne bougea plus, prenant juste une position un peu plus confortable. Lorsque le film prit fin, il dormait profondément contre la poitrine de Naruto.

P'tain, il voit un film comme ça et il s'endort devant lui, c'est incompréhensible.

Eh Kiba, il était fatigué c'est tout. Naruto se leva doucement et les reconduisit jusqu'à l'entrée.

Où sont les autres ?

Et bien eux aussi ils étaient fatigués….

Ahahahahah, bon on se voit plus tard alors ?

Ok, on se rappelle, pas de problèmes.

Mais….galère

Quoi ?

Shino devait nous ramener….

Bon, on va choper un taxi plus loin c'est pas grave.

Faites gaffes à vous.

Merci.

Na…naruto ?

Oui Hinata ? le blond lui souriait gentiment.

Ton bras….tu n'as vraiment plus mal ?

Ben si un peu, j'ai encore du mal à le bouger, mais bon ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

…..elle sortit sur un sourire timide, main dans la main avec Kiba.

A plus, tu embrasses Sasuke pour nous.

Avec plaisir héhéhé.

Pfff galère on est entouré de pervers…

Eh, ce n'est pas le coupable qui doit jeter la première pierre

Temari !

Ahahahaha, elle l'embrassa tendrement, un air mutin sur le visage et adressa un dernier signe au blond.

Naruto revint dans le salon et se réinstalla comme il était, puis il allongea Sasuke sur lui et s'endormit en le tenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se trouva niché dans le cou de Naruto. L'autre le tenait dans ses bras et ne bougeait pas. Il respirait calmement. Le brun essaya de respirer calmement, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sortit sa langue, et commença à lécher la peau tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto eut un frisson. Le faible mouvement avait excité Sasuke et il se mit à mordiller par endroit le cou, finissant par y laisser quelques traces de son passage. Plusieurs suçant apparaissaient sur la peau bronzée.

La main du blond vient lui caresser la joue, tendrement.

Sasuke ?

Qui d'autre ?

Hmmm…..

Baka, tu réfléchis en plus. Peuh. Le brun arrêta son labeur.

Pardooon, je rigole.

Tsss, Sasuke se leva et s'en alla vers la cuisine.

Mais je rigole je te dis ! Naruto se leva et lui couru après. Pardon pardon pardon

….

Pardon pardon pardon, le blond attrapa le brun par la taille, pendant que celui-ci buvait du jus au goulot. Naruto attrapa le lait et bu à son tour. Lorsqu'il en eut pour son compte, il le remit et continua. Pardon pardon pardon pardon

C'est bon Dobe, pfff mais le blond continua, retourna Sasuke vers lui.

Pardon pardon pardon

Tu veux quoi Usuratonkachi. Le blond pointa d'un doigt ses lèvres.

Pardon pardon pard…mmm..mmm. Merci.

Pas de quoi, s'il faut juste ça pour te faire taire…

Tu veux que je continue Sasuke ? Naruto s'approcha et lécha une goutte de jus qui s'était perdue en chemin sur la joue du brun. QUE ? SASUKE ?

Sur un autre ton Naruto…

NNnnn, Sa…sasuke….

Exactement.

Le brun avait culbuté le blond sur la table, prenant place entre ses jambes et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Il lui enleva son t-shirt entre deux jeux de langues et continua, reprenant son travail d'il y a quelques minutes dans le cou offert. Le blond se laissait faire, caressant le dos du brun d'une main, laissant l'autre sur sa nuque. Quelques gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres rosies.

Sasuke descendit lentement, traçant un sillon du bout de sa langue sur la peau tannée. Il suçota quelques instants la clavicule de Naruto qui soupira d'aise. L'Uchiha continua son chemin, doucement il attrapa le téton dressé et s'amusa à le croquer avec douceur, puis à le léchouiller, avant de recommencer à le mordiller, se chargeant de l'autre avec ses doigts. Il releva les yeux et vit que Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le brun commença à déboutonner le jean qui le gênait et vit l'autre devenir rouge, fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres. Sa langue continua son chemin après un arrêt de quelques secondes sur le nombril qu'il s'amusa à découvrir pendant qu'il faisait glisser le boxer à terre.

La respiration du blond devint saccader, son corps dégagea une exquise chaleur, suave et sucrée. Sasuke n'attendit pas plus. Il attrapa le sexe tendu et se mit à jouer avec le gland suintant. Le brun le lécher, le mordiller et trouver la voix de Naruto de plus en plus sexy. Les râles augmentaient en volume et en cadence. Cela s'intensifiant quand il l'enfourna le plus loin que lui permettait sa bouche. Il se mit à le sucer, accélérant la cadence et s'arrêtant par moment pour reprendre plus lentement. Les jambes du blond tremblait, s'il n'était assis sur la table il se serait sans aucun doute écroulé dans l'instant. Il mit sa main faible sur l'épaule du brun, la pressant du bout des doigts suivant le plaisir qu'il y prenait, l'autre tenant le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

SA…Sasuuu…Mmm mMMmmm. Naruto n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et essayait de parler sans gémir.

Hmm ? _je suis si bon que ça ?_

Je…je…uuughh, Sa….

Le brun comprit mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il posa sa main sur celle qui serait la table et Naruto la lui offrit. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et dans un denier râle qui finit en soupir de contentement, Naruto se déversa dans la bouche de Sasuke.

Je suis désolé Sasuke, je..je…j'ai voulu te…

J'avais compris Dobe. Il se releva et l'embrassa sur l'arête du nez.

Ben pourquoi…

Je voulais te goûter en entier…mais le brun ouvrit des yeux rond en s'écoutant. _Mais qu'est ce que je dis là ?_

…..Naruto le regardait, bouche bée.

Tsss, il s'écarta un peu du blond qui le ramena à lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de l'oreille.

Merci, mais tu sais quoi ?

…..mais…le brun scruté le regard encore enfiévré du blond.

C'est toi qu'à tout fait là. Moi j'ai aussi envie de te goûter.

Oui mais… Et il embrassa le brun. Naruto !

Quoi ? le blond s'amuser à triturer le lobe de l'oreille du brun, l'embrassa tendrement par endroit, explorant son cou.

Qui te dis que j'avais moi-même finis ?

Hein ?

Sasuke l'embrassa et redescendit dans le cou du blond, s'attaquant au coté qu'il avait laissé plus tôt, s'appliquant à laisser des traces de son passage. Il présenta ses doigts à Naruto qui devint encore un peu plus pivoine. Mais il les lécha, un par un, reproduisant les mouvements que le brun lui avait appliqués plus bas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dos à Sasuke, qui enleva ses doigts de la bouche docile et qui se dirigèrent vers l'intimité du blond. Sasuke fit entrer l'un de ses doigts, de l'autre massant doucement le sexe de nouveau tendu de son compagnon. Le blond gémissait de nouveau, sa voix devenant encore plus rauque. Le brun pénétra un deuxième doigt, il appliqua un mouvement de va et vient et attendit peu de temps avant d'inserer un troisième doigts. Mais une plainte de Naruto l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Pardon Naruto.

Nnn, naaah aahaah….aha , continue

….

S'te plaît…mmm

Ok.

Le jeune homme ténébreux se remit à sa tache, jouant de ses doigts dans l'étroit réceptacle. Le blond gémissait de plaisir, laissant parfois s'entendre une petite plainte, perdue entre douleur et satisfaction. Sasuke sortit ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre gonflé. Il entra doucement, embrassant au passage le dos du blond, arrêtant quelques instant sa main dans le mouvement qu'il lui faisait faire depuis quelques instants, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir que cette sensation provoquée en lui. Naruto eut un gémissement de trop et Sasuke s'enfonça totalement, imposant rapidement un va et vient qui fit hurler le blond de plus belle. Et soudainement, il s'arrêta.

Sasuuuke, mmm, qu'est ce tu fous ?

Je veux te l'entendre dire. Et il l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

Quoi ? mmm, que c'est bon ? Sasuke s'il te plait…

Huhuhu, pas seulement…_depêche toi, je veux continuer, réfléchis Dobe_.

….. Naruto esquissa un mouvement et parvins avec l'aide du brun à se retourner lentement, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke. Il regarda longuement le brun et s'approcha, murmurant tout contre les lèvres lui faisant face : je t'aime. Il l'embrassa, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Tu vois quand tu veux…huhuhu

Sasuke maintint le regard bleu où dansait une flamme de passion et reprit son mouvement, lentement, doucement, profitant de chaque millimètre qu'il gravait de son membre. Le blond essayait de soutenir son regard mais il ne réussit pas, en complète extase, fermant à présent ses yeux. Le brun accéléra petit à petit, s'enfonçant complètement ou se retirant par moment, Naruto hurlait son nom. L'Uzumaki finit par jouir sur leurs torses et fut bientôt suivit par Sasuke. Ce dernier s'écroula sur une chaise, continuant de porter son amant.

Naruto nicha son visage dans le cou de Sasuke et l'y embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Sasuke se rendit compte que la respiration de Naruto était redevenue sereine. _Il s'est endormi…_

L'Uchiha l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, et le souleva doucement, libérant son sexe. Il se libéra de ses affaires qui étaient encore à ses chevilles, et se leva, transportant le blond dans ses bras. Il le mena jusqu'à sa chambre ou il le déposa sur son lit. Sasuke partit dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous une douche chaude. Il finissait de se laver les cheveux lorsque deux mains vinrent s'emparer de sa taille et des lèvres se poser contre l'épaule.

Pouah t'as le goût de savon.

Ça t'apprendra à m'embêter quand je me douche.

Mais t'es tellement sexy…

Merci

C'est pas l'orgueil qui t'étouffe toi….

Fait pas cette tête d'ahuri Dobe, elle était mieux tout à l'heure.

Naruto lui fit un magnifique sourire et ses joues devinrent vermillon. Il colla Sasuke contre le mur et commença à lui caresser le flanc, faisant des petits baisers papillons au niveau du torse laiteux. Le souffle de Sasuke devint saccadé lorsque la main sombre s'enroula autour de sa virilité opaline. Le blond reproduisit les mouvements que le brun avait effectués sur lui plus tôt. Tendit que le brun savourait, Naruto descendit lentement, lapant l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le corps abandonné contre le carrelage du mur.

Un gémissement rauque fut émit lorsqu'il engouffra le sexe tendu, s'y activant comme sur un bâtonnet glacé. Naruto porta le coup de grâce à Sasuke lorsqu'il entra l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun. Ce dernier émit une plainte de protestation, n'aimant apparemment pas la sensation que cela produisait. Mais il laissa le blond continuait sans rien dire de plus.

Comme lui peu avant, Sasuke flageola des jambes et se lissa glisser le long de la céramique froide. Rester debout était un effort qu'il ne pouvait plus réaliser. Le blond se mit à genoux, suivant la chute du brun et continua d'insérer ses doigts, toujours plus loin en Sasuke. Ce dernier se releva un peu en sursaut, émettant un râle de plaisir, Naruto avait touché quelque chose en enfonçant ses doigts en profondeur et essayer de le refaire lorsque le brun ouvrit ses yeux fiévreux et implorant. C'était la première fois que Naruto vit se regard et s'interrompit quelques instant de surprise. Les deux fins sourcils noirs se rejoignirent en signe de mécontentement et le blond repris son labeur. Remuant ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun, les sortants, les enfonçants, touchant la prostate lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, fou de désir, et haletait contre le cou du blond. Naruto sortit ses doigts, sentant le brun près à le recevoir, et il le souleva. Le brun se mit à cheval sur le blond agenouillé et leva sa tête vers le ciel en une supplique silencieuse, pendant que l'autre s'enfonçait délicatement en lui. Naruto était en Sasuke et il ne bougeait plus.

….mmm, qu'est ce t'as ?

Je savoure…

Mmm, prends ton temps surtout….

Hahahah, je t'aime Sasuke. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et fixa les pénétra les deux saphirs lui faisant face.

Je t'aime Naruto.

….. Les larmes du blond sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, surprenant le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il le regarda quelques instants et vint à leur rencontre du bout de sa langue.

Naruto se reprit et commença à se mouvoir en Sasuke, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis de plus en plus vite, alternant certaines poussées par des retraits complets suivis de pénétration totale jusqu'à la garde, heurtant la prostate et accumulant les orgasmes chez son amant. Sasuke gémissait, de plus en plus forte, d'une voix rauque sauf lors des poussées plus fortes de Naruto qui rendait la sonorité plus aigue.

Naruto attrapa la hampe tendue et posa son pouce sur le gland. Sasuke émit un petit râle de protestation.

Na..Na…Naru

Mmmm, l'autre accéléra le rythme.

Lâche...moi

Attend …juste…un peu Haann. Sur cette dernière poussée, il libéra Sasuke et ils jouirent en chœur.

Ils ne bougeaient plus. Naruto serrait dans ses bras son amant, un sourire sur le visage. L'air totalement heureux. Ils se relevèrent et se lavèrent rapidement. Puis ils allèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke.

T'as l'air d'un pervers avec ta tête.

Hahahaha, merci, t'étais vraiment mignon t'as l'heure….un sourire satisfait prit place sur la face du blond.

Tsss, le brun devient plus rouge qu'une cerise. Baka.

Baka qui t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Dobe.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, le téléphone portable de Naruto vibra.

C'est qui ?

Un sms de Gaara….merde, le blond devint rouge ecrevisse à son tour.

Quoi ? le brun bailla.

Il dit qu'il nous entendait depuis la porte d'entrée….et qu'il repassera plus tard…..les deux amants se regardèrent.

AHAHAHAHAHAH

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serein, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
